


Her Eyes

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Marauders' Era, Metamorphmagus, Mild Language, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's memories had the answer, but he had accidentally let more than he thought loose. Harry meets someone from Snape's memory and has no power to stop this person from sending her back. Back through time to Snape's final year at Hogwarts. Being stuck in the past is one thing, but she doesn't even have a way to get home. Then she finds out something shocking and understands that the very reason Snape was good in the end, was because of her and her eyes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the pic below, those eyes took some serious Gimping to turn out properly. They are actually a pic of Kristen Stewart's eyes that I cropped and went over with in Gimp 2.8 multiple times!
> 
> Harry is a female. This was my first Harry Potter story, which was started in 2013. At the time, I liked SLASH but I wasn't confident in my ability to write it. So all my Harry's were girls. I of course have no issue with writing SLASH now, if some of you know from my other stories.
> 
> The person I had in mind when envisioning a female Harry for this story, was Kristen Stewart. A lot of comparison between her and Daniel Radcliffe had me choosing her for similar features they share. I also saw her with glasses on in a pic and I just had to use her. Don't hate me!
> 
> I found out after I started this story, that there is a song called, 'Her Eyes'. Nothing in that song is connected to this story, just so you know. I listened to it just to check and hated every moment of it.
> 
> Mind you, 1998 compared to 1977, is different. Years of knowledge that hasn't been discovered yet, is in Harry's mind. She just defeated the Dark Lord. She's powerful. No whining about her being too overpowered when she starts her last year of schooling in the past, okay? She has skills that the students don't have. She is better, plain and simple.
> 
> Harry will develop a very detailed back story for herself, do not worry. Do not be surprised when it comes up.

  


 

**A/N: Hello people! This is a new story! Check the cover pic I Gimped.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Snape had given her the answer. The very thing she had needed,  _he_  was the one to provide! How strange that you only learn of someone's true colors when they're on their deathbed. How sad that in the end, Severus Snape was actually a good man who was dealt a horrible hand in Life's' poker game. Not the greasy git everyone thought he was.

It was pretty clear. She had to let Voldemort kill her. She had finally understood what the prophecy meant.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Dumbledore had told her many years ago that Voldemort had transferred a part of himself into her when he gave her the scar. By doing so, he had made her a horcrux. Unintentionally of course, but she was still one. She had to die by his hand, or else he could come back to terrorize all over again. She could do quite well without another bloody war.

Did she want to die? No. But was it the right thing to do? Yes. Was she terrified? For sure. She was shaking as she sat on the floor of Dumbledore's office. It was like someone had poured cold water down her spine.

The memories of one man. A man she had always thought was evil. Whom had insulted her at every turn and went out of his way to make her feel inferior, had given her the answer. He was always on the good side. Because he cared deeply for her mother. Merlin's beard.

She remembered when she had used Legilimens on him and had seen his worst memories. He was picked on in school, by her father of all people. His friendship with her mother was gone though he had still loved her at the time. She then thought of the memory of his talk with Dumbledore and how the old wizard has revealed that Harry needed to die in order to help defeat Voldemort.

Snape had revealed so much. What he didn't know however, was that he had let another memory slip as well. A small one, but it was still there.

He wasn't in a Hogwarts uniform, nor was he in his teaching robes, but he still looked younger. He was sitting beside the Black Lake. There was a beautiful dark haired, green eyed woman sitting between his spread legs. His chin was resting on her head and his arms were wrapped around her form. She was smiling, her long hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Only a few words were spoken, by her. But Harry had a feeling that this woman was another reason that Snape had taken the good side. Her words just had so much power in them and the look that had come to Snape's face was one of guilt and understanding. He had nodded.

" _You need to do the right thing."_

And Snape had. He had done as the woman said and helped find a way to end the ultimate evil. Even if it was only for the love of her mother and then the strange woman in his other memory. He  _had_  done the right thing and she had a feeling that if the women he had done it for were still around, they'd be proud of him.

Harry sighed as she shakily got to her feet. Her time had come.

* * *

Voldemort's body scattered into the breeze like ashes. His what looked to be a piercing scream, cut off in the wake of his destruction. Harry sighed in relief, knowing now that the wizarding world was truly at peace. Now, it was over.

The beastly creature know as Lord Voldemort was no longer a threat. His horcruxes were destroyed and he had no way of ever returning. Thank Merlin.

Something caught her eye and she turned to see the very woman she'd seen in Snape's memory, staring at her! Was she dead? A ghost that was caught in Voldemort's wand?

The woman smiled unexpectedly and Harry could feel the magic surrounding her build. She lifted her wand, pointing it at Harry.

"Expelliarmus," she murmured, causing the Elder wand that was in Harry's right hand to fly to her. She caught it deftly, "You can't take this with you, I'm afraid."

She pointed the Elder Wand at Harry and smiled, "You'll thank me later," she whispered.

Harry moved to raise Draco's wand. The wand she had been using since Malfoy Manor, but was too late.

"Tempore Versura."

A green light erupted from the Elder Wand. The same color as the woman's eyes. The spell sailed through the air and hit Harry squarely in the chest. A pulling sensation surrounded her and she gasped when everything around her seemed to fall away. The scenery was replaced and Harry fell to her knees as the wind rushed by.

What had the woman done? Tempore was Latin for 'time', if she had translated correctly, which she should have. She was good at Latin and Italian, thanks to Hermione's never ending study sessions and demands for her to learn another language. Tempore was similar to tempo, which was Italian for 'time', so she was sure that it meant the same thing. A spell about time though? Why time?

She looked around as everything seemed to settle. It was the courtyard, where she had just been, but it was different. Clean. Not covered in debris and dead bodies. There were  _two_  trees, not one, that looked lively and there were birds singing. She looked down at herself, taking in her raggedy, dirtied and bloody appearance with disgust. Her hair was caked in liquids and she was hoping that they were only blood and not something else. There was a crack in her glasses, which she promptly took care of. War did not have a good effect on her.

She picked herself up, trying to gain her balance as fast as possible. She then took off for the main entrance of the school, hoping that she'd be able to find the headmaster. She had a really bad feeling about what had happened and if what she was thinking had occurred, she was going to somehow find that blasted woman and kick her arse!

The large doors weren't difficult to open, though her arms protested the physical strain it put on her injured body. She made her way to the third floor, taking note of how there were no sounds coming from the building. No students mulling about and Merlin forbid,  _no ghosts_!

The stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters Office stared at her skeptically as she grew nearer.

" **Password** ," it grumbled, voice gravelly as usual.

Harry regarded the statue for a moment. "Is Professor  _Dumbledore_  up there right now?"

The beast nodded its great head and she sighed with a mixture of relief and horror. She was correct in her assumption and though it was nice to know that she was about to see Dumbledore, she was sad over the fact that she  _had_  been right.

"Bullocks," she mumbled.

She then fixed the gargoyle with a look. "You'll only open if I have the password, right?"

The look she received in return, made her feel stupid for asking.

"Okay then, I'm going to to raffle off things and when I get it right, you'll let me in, right?"

It heaved a sigh.

Harry tapped her chin, thinking of the passwords she had known over her years in Hogwarts.

"Cockroach Clusters."

No.

"Dumbledore."

Not that one either.

"Acid Pops."

Nor that one.

"Felix Felicis."

She groaned and thought even harder. Something that Dumbledore liked. He always made his password something he liked. Some kind of sweet.

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle's head moved upward and she could swear she heard it mutter a , 'Thank Merlin.'

She stepped forward onto the staircase and waited as it began to twist upward, spinning around to face the double door that led to Dumbledore's office. She knocked twice and opened it when she heard a small, "Enter."

Nothing about the office was different. There were old books on shelves all around the room. Fawkes was sitting on his perch beside the large desk. The paintings were all the same and nothing was different. Nothing except the man sitting behind the desk who looked considerably good for someone who was supposed to be dead. He even looked younger and his beard was a little smaller, she noticed. **(A/N: Just so you know, I'm going by the Dumbledore from the first movie. I liked him more, because he fit the character much better.)**

"Hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, Ms...?"

"Potter. Harriet Potter," she supplied.

One eyebrow rose slightly and he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Well Miss Potter, what can I do for you? I can tell you've been through much lately, considering the shape you are in. What happened child?"

Harry sat down and placed the wand she had taken from Draco, on the desk, pushing it slightly away from herself in order to prove that she wasn't a threat.

"Well Professor, I've been through a lot lately. I had just defeated a great evil when a woman came out of nowhere, took one of the wands I was holding and then used that very wand on me. The next thing I know, I'm here and everything is different than it had been."

Dumbledore had been around for a while and he knew how to read people. The girl sitting before him, looked like she had just been through a rough battle and judging from the state she was in, she didn't get away uninjured. But she had gotten away and in her words, 'had defeated', her enemy.

"What do you mean, 'different'?"

The girl sighed, "You're alive, for one."

That statement had him realizing exactly what she had meant. She was from a different time. That was why everything was so unlike what she was used to. And if a woman she didn't know had used her wand against her, then she was sent back with a spell.

"Did this woman say anything when she used your wand? The name of the spell child?"

Harry nodded. "Tempore Versusa? I know Tempore was the first word, which means 'time'. I can't remember the last word however."

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair. The time travel spell. It were more difficult to accomplish than Dark Magic, because of the power it took to send someone through time. The wand itself had to be powerful enough to complete the spell and the witch who used it must've been very powerful as well.

"What type of wand did she use with this spell? What was the core of your wand made of?"

Harry's brows furrowed and she shrugged. "I had only  _just_  come into ownership of the Elder Wand, I don't really know how it was made."

The Elder Wand! That would definitely be strong enough to do the spell. Now, the power of the witch would be determined by how many years the girl had been sent back.

"What time did you come from Harriet?"

Harry made a face, "Please call me Harry Professor, I hate my name. As for time, It was in May of 1998 I believe."

Dumbledore nodded. "This woman must have been powerful to successfully send you back twenty-one years. It is the year 1977, Harry."

Harry slammed her head against the desk. "I should've been on my guard! Even though the big enemy was dead, I should've been aware!" she moaned.

"Tut tut. You could've never guessed that this would've happened. And maybe it was meant to happen. Perhaps you are supposed to be here. Tell me, what did the woman look like, Harry?"

She blew her bags from her face, knowing she'd have to clip them back, "My height. Hip length black hair and bright green eyes."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, taking in her long black hair and emerald eyes. He came to an easy conclusion.

"Harry, I think it was an older version of yourself that sent you here."

The teen stared at him for a while, putting everything together. The woman  _did_ look a lot like her, she would admit that. She had also said something about not needing the Elder Wand where she was going. Two Elder Wands in the same time period wouldn't be good new for anyone. If she was deliberately sent back, then she had something to do. But she didn't have anything.

Her eyes widened. Hermione! She had gone off to check something and had come back telling Harry that she would need herbag more than she did. She then shoved it in Harry's front pocket and said, "For later." Harry didn't understand what it meant at the time, but now, it made sense. Everything that they had used in their horcrux hunt was inside that bag. The Invisibility Cloak, several books, the Marauder's Map, money from her vault that Hermione had ordered her to get before returning to the Dursley's at the end of her sixth year, her photo album, a bottle of Phoenix tears, the Time-Turner, someone's wand, the magical tent, a broomstick she had taken from somewhere, a remembrall, three pairs of spectrespecs, The Sword of Gryffindor which she had gotten back from Bellatrix(though it was back in her own time with Neville) and many other things, all inside the little charmed bag of Hermione's.

The bag that was currently in her front pocket.

She gasped and pulled it out. "I think you're right Professor! My friend gave me this a little bit before the final duel and told me it was for, 'later'. The woman who took the Elder Wand, said I couldn't take it where I'm going. This is a special bag a friend of mine charmed and inside it are all of my precious possessions. Things that I can't live without. Also enough money for anything I'd need. It's almost as if it was all planned. But what am I needed for here?"

Dumbledore waved a hand and a book flew off one of the many shelves in the room. It opened automatically and settled on the desk before him. "The time travel spell is difficult to use. You and your wand must be strong enough to follow through with the spell. This spell isn't like a Time-Turner. You can't go through the period of time and return to where you started without any problems. Time travel isn't supposed to even happen. That's why there is no spell that can return one to the future. There is only one time spell I know of and no one I know, can do it. _Tempore Versura_ , meaning 'time reversal', is the only time spell that exists. There is no way to possibly send you back to the future, which means you are meant to stay here. I'm sorry that I can't help you return home, Harry."

She couldn't go home. Meaning she would have to wait twenty-one years to see her friends again. But if she was that woman, then what was her job? What was she required to do?

She then remembered Snape and his memory of the woman. Who was actually her? She was friends with Severus Snape of all people?! Why?

It was the woman, her, and Lily Evans who had changed Severus Snape and made him good. Which meant that Harry Potter was one of the reasons that Severus Snape had been good in the end! Wow! So her job was to help Snape. But if they were friends, why was he such an arse to her when she was in school? Or maybe he had to keep up an appearance for Voldemort. That would make a lot of sense. His blatant favoritism of Slytherin as a way to get on the Dark Lord's good side. She could easily believe that.

Her understanding must have shown on her face because Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I see you know what you are here to do."

She nodded, "Yes, I'm supposed to help a student. I don't know how yet, but I think friendship will be a good start. From what I know of him, he didn't really have friends while in school and his only friend no longer likes him because of something foolish he said at the height of his rage and embarrassment. I saw his memories before he died though and there was one of him and the woman, whom we've determined is me, sitting beside the Black Lake. I now know what has to be done. And if I have to give you hints and pointers along the way, so be it."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! Now, what year were you going into before everything became chaos? I'll need to determine where you are put."

"My seventh year. I'll turn eighteen at the end of July."

"You'll most likely have to take the O.W.L. exams just to be sure which N.E.W.T. classes you can participate in. Is that acceptable?"

The girl nodded, not wanting to seem like a bother.

"Delightful, delightful! I just have one question Harry. Who are your parents?"

She smiled, "James Potter and Lily Evans."

The old wizard smiled. "He finally got the girl in the end. Good for him! Now, as for the details of your stay, we'll need to come up with a story later on. I can give you the room that is normally designated for the Head Girl should she ever want to stay there instead of her own house. By the beginning of the term you will already have all you needed to start. As for the sorting, I think we'll wait for the first night to do so and for your school items, we can take care of that easily."

Harry waved him off. "I have enough money on me. And since prices are a lot lower in this time, I'll get more for less," she explained, jiggling the small bag.

"Very well then."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and Harry grabbed Draco's wand.

"We need to get you a change of clothes Harry. We'll have to see Poppy. Your wounds will need to be healed. As for the vacancy in the castle, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. The Head Girl doesn't use her personal quarters anyway, so she won't mind you staying there once I explain your some of your situation to her. The school year ends in a few weeks, so there would be no point in putting you in at the end of the year. I feel that you should be allowed to roam the Library whenever youwant and leave the grounds if you'd like, so long as you return before ten in the evening. I'm not too sure if you should acquaint yourself with the students yet however, maybe that could be held off until you officially enter schooling here. We'll work on getting you healed and then worry about details of school and the future later."

Harry nodded along with him as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

The Hospital Wing was on the third floor this time. Dumbledore had once told her that the rooms in Hogwarts changed frequently, like the staircases did. The only rooms that didn't change ever, were the Great Hall, The Headmasters Office, the locations of the four Houses, the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery.

"Dear Merlin!" the not so old woman gasped when Dumbledore led Harry through the door.

Without even asking who she was, Madam Pomfrey whisked Harry away to an empty cot on the other side of the room, givingDumbledore a look that screamed, 'get lost'. Harry was put through a long medical examination and was grateful when it was all over. She hated being in the hospital, because it always meant that something bad had happened. Though the shower she got to take made it somewhat better. At least she wasn't dirty anymore. And Madam Pomfrey had given her a spare school uniform to wear, even though she insisted that she had clothes of her own.

Madam Pomfrey had said something about her eyes being too pretty to hide and decided to fix her eyesight for her. Though she was grateful, she was still going to go and purchase a pair of frames because she didn't feel normal without her spectacles. Harry Potter wasn't someone who could get away without them. She'd been wearing them her whole life and it felt too odd without the telltale weight on the bridge of her nose.

The time passed as Madam Pomfrey made sure everything was in working order. Harry reminisced about the old days when she would end up in the Hospital Wing after Quidditch or some other reason. Somewhat good times, at least with her friends there for her.

Still, being in the hospital was boring, and now that she was in the past, she had  _no_  friends to come and see her. The realization of this had her depressed instantly.

She heard a gasp and a, "Merlin's beard!".

From her position on the cot, she looked off to the side at the medi-witch who was giving her a shocked look. "Are you well, Madam Pomfrey?" she queried.

The woman stepped forward quickly and reached a hand out. She felt the woman grip a lock of hair and lift it between them. Harry's eyes focused on the object in her hand and she became confused.

It was dark purple. She moved slightly and could see more purple.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled, pushing her hair forward to get a better look. It was purple.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a small palm sized mirror appeared in Harry's hand. Her whole head was purple! What the bloody hell just happened?!

Dumbledore returned to the room a moment later and both women looked at him in question, neither knew what was going on. With a fancy flourish of his wand, he gave them both a smile. "Harry, my dear child, you didn't tell me you were a Metamorphmagus!" he said cheerily.

She gaped, "I'm not though."

He waved a finger, "Oh, but you are! How extraordinary! We haven't had a Metamorphmagus in Hogwarts before!"

So obviously Tonks hadn't come to school yet.

"I thought signs were supposed to show weeks after birth. This has never happened before."

Dumbledore took on a thoughtful look and sat on the edge of the cot. "Tell me, have you ever done anything you couldn't explain, but you were good at?"

She shrugged, "I don't really understand sir. I can't change anything about myself. Except my voice. I can impersonate anyone, even the male with the deepest bass tone known to man. Other than that, nothing really special."

"Right there! Most likely you are using your powers to change your voice box to mimic the sounds of the voices you hear. And now that you know, you can study up on it and train the power. This is quite the exciting moment young Harry!"

He seemed a lot more excited than she was about it. All she had ever seen Tonks do was change her hair color. And once she made her nose do something freaky. Maybe if she had a better understanding of what a Metamorphmagus was, she be more excited about it. Or maybe not.

Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth, Healer and many other things. Could she ever just have a normal ability? Like art? The past hour had to be the most frustrating of her life! Facing Voldemort wasn't this much of a pain in the arse! It was a simple, trade some snarky words and then fling some nasty spells, nothing this difficult!

Unknown to her, her hair had turned an even darker shade of purple.

"Delightful! Come Harry, I shall show you where you will be staying for the time being. Many thanks to you Poppy!" Dumbledore waved, stalking from the room.

Harry stood and thanked the Matron, before following after her grandfather figure who was humming the Hogwarts school song and occasionally throwing the words out when he felt like it.

The common room was large and Harry particularly liked the bed in the adjoining room. The lavatory was nice as had a very Ravenclaw feel to it, which meant that the Head Girl was a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable on one of the chairs in the common room and smiled at her. "We need to come up with a name for you. Potter would be too noticeable I'm afraid. We can't have such obvious hints, can we?" he teased, eyes twinkling behind his half-mooned spectacles.

"I did that when Madam Pomfrey was healing me. I'll keep my first and middle names, though I'm sure that no one will ever find out that my middle name is Jayme. I hate that one too. As for a last name, I was messing around with some nicknames I had been given. Seeker, Chosen One, The Girl Who Lived, Master of Death and some others and translated them into Latin and Italian to see what I could come up with, but nothing really fit," she shrugged with pursed lips.

Dumbledore's wizened eyes grew large. "You mastered the Deathly Hallows?" he asked in wonder, now understanding how she had the Elder Wand.

She gave a brief nod, not bothering to tell him that she had the Invisibility Cloak on her at that moment. It wasn't necessary for him to know yet.

"I then thought of the followers the dark wizard had and I just switched the second word for another and then translated it into Latin. My new name is now Harriet Jayme Morsmangone. Distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell, very distant relative of the Potters and the Gaunts," she explained. **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, the Potters come from Ignotus Peverell, whereas the Gaunts -Slytherin's descendants- come from Cadmus Peverell. She's a VERY distant cousin of Voldemort.)**

The look that came over Dumbledore's face had her launching into an explanation. "I'm a Parselmouth and that story though true, except I left out the my being a Potter part, will explain if I have any slip ups. I tend to and people get a little unnerved when I speak Parseltongue," she told him with an annoyed light in her bright, verdant green eyes.

Dumbledore nodded silently, taking it all in. Normally people wouldn't trust a Parselmouth after what the last one that attended Hogwarts did. He didn't want to think ill of the child, but he needed to prove that she wasn't by any means evil.

"Have you ever used Parseltongue anywhere in Hogwarts, Harry?"

She nodded, "To get into the Chamber of Secrets. I killed the monster, though not without getting really injured first. Fawkes is actually the one who saved me from dying down there. Those tears are really useful. As for getting into the chamber, only a Parselmouth can open the way. The dark wizard I faced, had hid a part of himself in an old diary and it had made its way into my friend's hands. She was overtaken by his memory and was forced to do his will, opening the chamber and repeating what happened about thirty years ago. I destroyed the diary, the monster and the memory, saving my friend from his clutches in the process."

Harry knew that Dumbledore would know who she was talking about. She didn't need to give him a name.

She said she had defeated a dark wizard. The same one who sealed some of himself into a diary. He made a horcrux and there was only one person within the last one hundred years who had done such a thing. If he was finally defeated, even if it was over twenty years into the future, then thank Merlin. And the girl, who had stumbled through time, was the one to do it.

He resolved in that moment, to trust her. Others would most definitely be wary and hold her in contempt, but after everythingthat had just happened to her, she'd need a pillar of strength. Someone that was at least familiar to her. Not even an adult could go through what she had possibly gone through without any sadness or loneliness and she was bound to feel it soon. Her hair was still a dark shade of violet, a sign of frustration and sadness.

"I must say I'm impressed with you Harry. I think I shall take my leave now. You may do anything you wish, so long as you are indoors by ten. Tomorrow, we will discuss your story and when to take your O.W.L. exams. If you get hungry, I'm sure you know where the kitchens are," he said, smiling cheerily as he took his leave.

Harry looked around the room and sighed. She had free reign to do whatever she wanted while at Hogwarts. At least until she became a student that is.

She could go for a nice fly around the grounds. Yeah, something to lift her spirits now that the excitement of her predicament was passing and the true sadness would settle in. Flying made her feel free and she could use some freedom at the moment.

Reaching into the charmed bag, she pulled out the broom she had taken some time along the way and left the quarters,making sure to remember the password.

Life in the seventies, happy happy, joy joy.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Stuff happens!**

**Could you let me know what you thought of the chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Harry is getting used to life in the seventies. She gets her school supplies, sees Snape, is hit on by one of the Marauders and is sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Harry has a whole story made up for the people in 1977.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter was beta'd by** _**flamingpen18** _ **. Thank you! :D**

**ENJOY!**

Harry walked silently through the library, looking for a particular section. She'd spent the last week searching for every book she could find about Metamorphmagi, but sadly, there were few. Since there weren't many in the world, there was little information about them.

She had come across two books about Metamorphmagi and had learned some interesting things. Like, her powers were linked to her feelings, and that her hair would change colors whenever her emotions changed. Apparently, if she really wanted to change her appearance, she'd have to think really hard about what she wanted to change and then it should happen. Well, that part was true. She used it to make her scar fade so no one could see it.

There was a very long section on the differences between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus, but she wasn't interested in that. She never planned on following in her father's footsteps that way. Besides, she didn't want to inform the Ministry that she was an Animagus. Apparently, Metamorphmagi didn't need to register like Animagi did, and she'd prefer to keep it a secret for as long as possible. It wasn't like it was the Ministry's business anyway.

She came to a stop as she noticed the book she wanted was too high for her to reach. Before she could use her magic to get it, someone diverted her attention.

"Hello," a smooth voice said, making her look to her left.

She very nearly started, when the face of a young Sirius Black came into view. The lack of a mustache didn't really change his appearance that much. Everything was the same. She was a mix of emotions: happy that she could see him again, sad that he didn't know who she was, and slightly disgusted with herself for thinking that he was quite the fit bloke. It was wrong in so many ways.

"Hello," she responded, hoping he'd go away. She really didn't want to get close to any people that were directly involved with her, unless it was crucial to the timeline. Snape was needed because of his memory, but she didn't think her parents and The Marauder's were a part of the list.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Otherwise, I would've gotten to know such a lovely bird with such nice hair."

Harry wasn't impressed by the compliment. Sirius wasn't much of a sweet talker, she could tell. It was a complete contrast to his appearance and probably didn't help him with the ladies. Then again, his looks alone would probably get him any girl he wanted, so being bad with words didn't really matter.

She shook her head. Bad Harry! Thinking of her attractive godfather that way. Very bad!

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning back to the bookcase and waving her hand to make the book float down to her level. She then stalked away, hoping that the teen would get the hint and bugger off. He didn't.

He moved when she did, keeping stride easily. "I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you," he flashed her a blinding smile, and she grew irritated. If she were in her own time period, the fact that Sirius was following her around would've made her happy but not at the moment. She felt the need to tell him what was wrong but held herself back, because this Sirius wouldn'tunderstand her blubbering, and she couldn't afford to change something. Unless necessary, she wasn't about to reveal the future.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hair go from silver to an orangish/red in an instant. She was getting annoyed.

"It's a pleasure," she lied, walking faster.

He was apparently shocked by the sudden change of her hair color, but he didn't let her curt tone and apparently bad manners push him away.

"I didn't get your name," he stated.

Without stopping to look at him, she flashed the book to Madam Prinne and walked out the door.

"I didn't give it."

* * *

The Hogwarts school year ended, and Harry didn't have any more run-ins with Sirius. She had no contact with any of the students, though she did visit the kitchens often to talk with the elves. She wanted to understand their views on their station in the magical world. The house elves at Hogwarts seemed to enjoy their jobs, whereas most other elves she had met didn't like their jobs.

Dobby didn't like the Malfoys, but Kreacher liked the Blacks, most of them anyway. But Dobby was abused, and Kreacher proved to be very loyal to the beliefs of his mistress, so he was probably favored. Harry had also seen other House Elves that were in better condition and seemed to enjoy their jobs. But then there was always one who  _wanted_  to be free. Hermione's movement to help the Elves was great and all, but Harry believed that if the Elf liked what they were doing, you shouldn't try to force them out of it.

Most of Hogwarts didn't know that there were House Elves making all the food. She was shocked. Magic was used almost everywhere true, but how would magic just know where to put everyone's belongings? Someone had to be using the magic that carried out the duties. It was rare for there to be free magic that did something on its own. There was almost always amanipulator behind it.

The summer was nice. She practised her flying, using the stolen broom. After nearly a year and a half of no flying(on a broomat least), she had to get back into her game. She regained the refinement she had once had and was better at handling the broom. She needed a new one, however, because the one she was using was a Cleansweep Eleven, and it was absolute rubbish as far as brooms were concerned. The speed wasn't something a Seeker was looking for, and Harry had a feeling that when she got a  _real_  broom, she'd have to train more and get used to the high speed again. Were there even good brooms in the seventies? She'd never heard of anything remarkable. But, alas, that was what shopping was for.

In August, she made her trip to Diagon Alley via the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. She spent lunch in The Leaky Cauldron then set out to shop. She had enough money to buy everything she needed. She was glad that prices were a lot lower, so the normal amount she'd pay for her school supplies was at least one-third the prices in her time. Money saver!

The first place she went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get her school robes.

"Hogwarts, deary?" the short, mauve colored witch asked.

"Yes, please, I'm a seventh year transfer, so I haven't been sorted yet."

The woman gave shocked smile, "That's so interesting! Well, come along now. Let's get your measurements down!"

Harry followed the woman over to a stool and did as ordered, stepping up and putting her arms out. She twisted and turned, bending when asked and moving when necessary.

"The inner lining will change color when you are sorted deary. What house do you think you'll be in?" Madam Malkin asked as she went about her magical stitching.

"I would assume Gryffindor, but I was told I have many Slytherin qualities, and that I'll probably end up in either. I just hope that whatever the Sorting Hat chooses will be the right decision," she answered truthfully. The Sorting Hat had once told her she would be a great Slytherin but had heeded her request to join Gryffindor. She wasn't too sure about this time, because the Sorting Hat could get in your head and see everything that made you who you are.

Madam Malkin nodded, "I would assume you'd be in Gryffindor with how kind you are, but then again, maybe Slytherin could use someone so nice. All finished!"

Harry paid for the three robes, and then she purchased ten uniforms, wanting to keep her wardrobe big enough. She also bought two pairs of dress robes. One was black with red outlining the bust, and the other was black with green outlining the bust. They were modest and wouldn't show any cleavage, which she was appreciative of. She wasn't one to show off. They were the floor length version of the dress Hermione worr to Fleur and Bill's wedding, except they were black and the large ruffles on the skirt and around the waist were either green or red. They were good, nothing too fancy or eye catching.

After paying for her new clothes, she ventured off into the Alley to buy more supplies. Ollivanders was the next place on her list. She needed a better wand than the crummy one she was toting around.

Garrick Ollivander looked a lot younger than when she had last seen him. His hair was much more tidy as well.

"Hello, young lady," he smiled.

"Hello. I'm in need of a new wand. Mine broke a while ago and I've been going through other people's wands. They are either not strong enough to handle how much magic I pour into them, or I just don't feel comfortable, because they aren't like mine was. They've given me no actual trouble. I'd just prefer one that is meant for me alone," she informed him.

He met her green gaze and nodded. "I have never sold you a wand before, young miss. But I shall try my best to help you," he told her, rummaging through one of the stacks nearest him.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Harriet Morsmangone," she replied.

He pulled out a long box and removed a very refined looking wand from it. "Birch, 15" and Unicorn blood core."

She took it from him and waited a few seconds, before shaking her head and returning it. "Not that one. Perhaps one of a special wood?"

Ollivander gave her an odd look but shrugged and ambled off into the back of the store. He returned with another box in hand. "Holly, 11" with a Phoenix Feather core."

Her eyes bulged, and she shook her head, "I can't accept that one, Mr. Ollivander."

"Why ever not?" he asked looking offended.

She gave him a deciphering look and sighed. "Mr. Ollivander, I was recently in a large battle, where a powerful witch used the time spell on me. Within the next fifteen years, a younger version of myself will walk into this establishment and after a few failed attempts, that wand in your hands will become mine. I cannot not take it now, for I am not meant to have it yet."

He gaped but nodded in understanding. "I'll find you a wand, worry not," he assured, moving into the back once more to find another prospective wand.

"Here were are. Elder 17" and a Veela Hair core. This is the only wand I have ever made that contains Veela Hair. Veela Hair tends to be very 'temperamental', so I prefer not to use it, but I did make one wand with it, just to be able to say that I did. Give it a try," he proffered the long wand with a smile.

Harry took a hold of it and grinned at the curved handle. It was black with bright silver lines, wrapping around it. The shaft was silver as well, with a small black ring and the tip. It glowed a bright green, then settled down, making her grin even more. "This is it. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

He smiled and moved to the register to ring it up. "I hope your endeavors are successful, Ms. Morsmangone," he told her as she was heading out.

"Thank you."

Harry headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies, knowing what she needed.

She walked in the door and looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on a broom on the far wall behind the clerk's desk. In bright red letters above it was a black sign that said, 'Nexus: Supernova!'. She'd never heard of Nexus before but decided to go and ask about it.

"Excuse me, sir, what is that broom?" she asked the clerk, pointing to the object of her attention.

He looked up and flashed her a smile. Some would translate it as charming, but she wasn't fazed. He was a blonde and sort of reminded her of Lockhart. She wasn't impressed. The Gryffindor boys had been so glad when she wasn't affected by Lockhart. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, but his personality and obvious ineptitude just turned her off in the worst way. Hewas more full of himself than Malfoy was, and  _that_  was saying something.

"That's the newest in the line of Nexus. Not many can afford a Nexus though, because they use real gold and gems in their creation. The first was the Nexus: Eclipse, reasonably priced. Then there was the Nexus: Zenith that was a bit more expensive. The latest release, which will most likely be the last, is the Nexus: Supernova. It's 300 Galleons and the fastest broom to date. The crystals used are Selenite which enhance clarity of the mind. They also enhance your awareness of yourself and your surroundings. Finally, they keep you calm no matter what situation you are in and strengthen your will," he explained.

Harry took in the design of the broom. The bristles reminded her of the bristles of a wet ink brush. They were four-toned though. Starting black, then going red, gold, and ending in white. Moving upward, she noticed that the next part resembled the hilt of a sword with two golden spikes sticking out on opposite sides. The gold of the hilt itself was surround by a violet cushion that was embedded with the Selenite Crystals. There was three inches of space between the cushion and the bipod, which was gold as well and curved inward, making for a nice place to rest your feet when flying. The seat was the most interesting. Since the shaft of the broom, which was black, was about two inches thick, the seat was twice the size and padded with a violet colored cushion. Finally, it ended with a tip that reminded her of her Nimbus, but with the words Nexus: Supernova in red lettering and a violet seven pointed star beneath it.

Harry had to admit that she liked it a lot, especially if it was the fastest broom to date.

"I'll take it," she said, pulling out her change purse.

His mouth dropped. "Do you even  _know_  anything about flying?"

She glared, her hair immediately going from black to red. "I play Quidditch, and I am a Seeker, not that it's any of your business," she hissed.

He backed up and gave a nervous smile, "My apologies!" he squeaked. "I'll just get that broom for you now." He scurried off, getting aware from Harry's piercing gaze.

He returned a few moments later with a large box and placed it on the counter. "That'll be 300 Galleons."

She whipped out the money, handed it to him and then used a charm to shrink the box and place it in her charmed bag. "Thank you," she then turned and stalked out of the store.

She went to Flourish and Blotts next, getting all the books she needed. She moved onto Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get the much needed quills, ink, parchment, hourglass, a diary, hygiene products, and cauldron.

As she was making her way toward the Magical Menagerie, she was intercepted by a woman trying to get her to go into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.

"Come inside and find the potion that'll get rid of those pesky skin problems!" the witch cajoled, waving frantically.

Harry shook her head, "No thank you. I've never had a skin problem a day in my life, and I have no friends or family to purchase anything for."

She marched past the woman and continued on her way. In the Magical Menagerie, she bought a black cat that had bright green eyes. According to the clerk, it was part Kneazle which was the main reason why she bought it. Crookshanks was part Kneazle as well, and in this, Harry felt a little more close to Hermione at the moment. The cat was a male, and Harry decided to name it Narcissus, since it was literally her copy in feline form.

Narcissus was perched on her shoulder as she went around the Alley, buying everything she needed. Harry then took a sharp right turn and trudged down the long street to Knockturn Alley. She had to agree with Hagrid's assessment. It  _was_ a dodgy place. Ignoring the looks from the people around her, she ventured into Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and bought a few things she'd most likely need for the school year. It never hurt to be prepared.

Harry turned and headed for the one place she never thought she'd go into willingly, _Borgin and Burke's_. The small time she was in there in second year wasn't a long enough time for her to see anything. Now, she could peruse the store without any issue, preferably the books to learn something. Maybe a good potions book.

She entered the shop, ignoring the little tinkle of a bell as she did. She looked around and immediately moved over to thelarge bookcase that was to the left of the door. She perused the shelf that was level with her eyes and immediately pulled out three different books, two on potions and one on transfiguration. They'd tie her over for the month until the school year started.

Mr. Borgin was behind the counter, watching her every move. She placed the books before him, and he quirked a brow, that sickly sweet grin of his twitching ever so slightly. What a hoax.

"Forty-five Galleons," he said in a low gravelly tone.

Harry shrugged and reached into her change purse, pulling out the needed amount and handed it over to him.

The bell of the shop tinkled again, and someone stepped up to the counter beside her.

Mr. Borgin, who was putting the money in his old register, gave a much larger, creepy smile, exposing the gaps between his yellow teeth. Harry was disgusted. Just because they were considered dark wizards, didn't mean that they couldn't take care of themselves. The Malfoy's seemed to be the only dark wizarding family that made an effort to stay immaculate. Why couldn't everyone else do the same at least?

"Ah, Severus! Looking forward to your final year?"

Harry froze slightly, but refused to look anywhere other than her newly acquired books.

"Yes," came the deep drawl that she was so familiar with.

Mr. Borgin bagged Harry's books, and Harry nodded in appreciation. She turned to leave but paused mid step to reach into the bag and pull something out. She placed the tiny black book on the counter and gave Mr. Borgin a dirty look. "I didn't purchase that. You better not have charged me for it," her voice was filled with strict authority

The look in her eyes must've spelled out a painful death, because he frantically shook his head in the negative, his cocky self assuredness dwindling fast.

"So you just make it a habit to sneak things into your customers bags?" she asked, voice coming out in a perfect mirror of Professor McGonagall's lecturing tone. That woman was a pro at getting student to piss themselves. She could be a female Severus Snape if she wanted to be.

He just stood there staring at her, seemingly in shock.

"I've dealt with Horcruxes before, Mr. Borgin, and I  _will_  destroy the soul of whoever's inside that thing. I suggest you keep that away from me. Then again, it might be entertaining to see your master tear you apart for weakening him," she smirked, cocking a brow at him.

Mr. Borgin looked at the small black diary sitting on his counter and gaped. He then swiftly removed it from sight and bowed the Harry. "A thousand pardons," he mumbled.

"Hmm... whatever," she very nearly hissed.

She turned from the two men, chancing a brief look at her future Potions Professor as she did so. It was curious, she felt. Snape actually looked  _good_.

Having satisfied her curiosity, she left the store and made her way back to Diagon Alley.

She gave the shops and vendors another look before shrugging and heading for The Leaky Cauldron. If only Hogwarts didn't have the block for Apparition, she wouldn't have to use a stupid floo. But, unfortunately, the restriction was placed to protect the students, so she couldn't really complain.

Dumbledore was excited to see her many purchases. She showed him most of her things, leaving out the part about Knockturn Alley. He especially liked her wand and mentioned something about how the Veela Hair had chose her, due to her power. It was a similar statement to Mr. Ollivander's words when she had first entered his shop. " _The wand chooses the wizard."_ She found herself believing everything he had told her about wands when she had questioned him, especially when the Elder Wand didn't want to kill her.

Harry spent the next month getting used to her new wand by using the Room of Requirement to train, and train she did. Her regimen was strict, and she followed it perfectly every day, making sure to keep herself physically fit. Her aim and reaction time was spot on, and she felt accomplished, knowing that her potion making had advanced as well. Snape's book had really been an eye opener for her. After memorizing everything in it, because she knew Hermione wanted her to get rid of it, she realized that potions wasn't as hard as she had once assumed. Severus Snape just seemed to have a way with explaining things.

When she was in his class, it wasn't really like that. They were too blinded by their mutual dislike of one another to actually pay attention to anything the other said. But when she sat in the silence of her room on her four poster, she had to admit that Snape was a genius and had the ability to dumb anything down for anyone's level. He had most certainly done so for her, even if he didn't know it. With her knowledge of potions that came from her own time, she would be considered a genius in this time, all because of Severus Snape.  _Merlin_ , what an odd thing to think about.

After casting a curse at the dummy, she sighed and fanned herself. Her last year of school spent in the seventies. Yay!

* * *

Harriet Potter sighed in relief as she stood outside the Great Hall, awaiting the moment where she would be sorted. This year, she was taking all N.E.W.T. classes, because she had received Outstandings on all of her O.W.L.s. It wasn't that big of a deal, for her at least. The written and practical exams were so much easier than in her time. With all of her knowledge, she could be considered the Hermione Granger of the seventies. She had a feeling that this school year would be a lot easier than all of her others combined.

Harry looked around at the crowd of first years. She couldn't help but grin at their terrified faces. She didn't remember being terrified, because she had no idea what was going to happen. She remembered the terror on everyone else's faces. Shealways loved watching the firsties, as Peeves called them, get sorted. They were so cute and clueless! She once was cute and clueless too, but she could forget about that and just enjoy the show.

Her hair was currently a nice shade of powder blue, showing that she was feeling tranquil at the moment. She didn't feel nervous about the sorting, because she didn't really care. Well, actually she did. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. They tended to be pushovers, and though she wasn't one to judge, she noted that there weren't really any good Hufflepuffs except for Tonks and Cedric.

Yes, Cedric, her very brief crush, though she would never admit it to anyone, not even Ron. His death had had a disastrous effect on her. Damn Voldemort!

She wasn't shocked when Professor McGonagall appeared, holding a scroll in her right hand. There was a light smile on her mouth, and she looked over the first years with affection. She was like a grandmother for the students. Maybe an aunt, seeing as she was a lot younger in this time period.

"We're ready for you now," she stated, turning to lead them into the Great Hall.

Harry waited at the back of the little group, stifling a giggle as they tripped along, clinging to each other in fear.

Briefly, Harry wondered if she had been that short when she started out. Now she was a nice five feet seven inches, pretty tall for a girl. But these kids, they were at least a foot shorter than her and just so adorable! Some had pudgy little cheeks that she wanted to pinch, but she restrained herself from doing so. It may just embarrass them and make their following school years horrid.

As they entered the Great Hall slowly, Harry took in the decorations. It was the same enchanted ceiling with floating candles. The Head Table was different, considering that one third of the people she was used to seeing sitting up there, weren't. Dumbledore was in the center, of course, and he was giving her a smile accompanied by his twinkling eyes. The other professors seemed confused at her presence, and she couldn't blame them. Transfers into Hogwarts weren't a common thing. Once in her fifth year, someone transferred in from Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. His name was Kousuke or something like that, and she remembered the big deal everyone made it out to be when he was sorted into Hufflepuff for his third year. Transfers always got attention.

She nearly froze at the revelation. She'd be getting attention again. Blast it all!

However, she continued on down the aisle. There was no going back now and even though she didn't want attention, she knew that she'd somehow get it. It always happened like that. She became the youngest Quidditch player in a century. When she dueled Malfoy, she found out that she was a Parselmouth, and everyone in the school was wary of her after that. She got The Grimm in her Divination class, and everyone was waiting for a 'psychotic murderer' to come and kill her. Her name popped out of the damn Goblet of Fire, and she became bloody enemy number one. Won the damn tournament and got 'Eternal Glory'. She became the leader of an invisible army that was against the teaching of the Ministry, had horrible vision/dreams that required her to learn Occlumency, and spent extra time with the person who disliked her most. She joined in a hunt for Horcruxes and became the number one target of the darkest wizard to ever exist all because of a prophecy that was created before she was born.

Yeah, to people who didn't know her, they'd think she was an attention seeker. Hell, people tried to make her out as that all over the place, even in Hogwarts! So she just knew that something was going to happen, and she was going to get some unwanted attention and not just from Sirius either.

The whispers started as soon as she stepped into the hall. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun! Not.

McGonagall began the sorting after Dumbledore gave his annual greeting and warning for students to stay away from the Dark Forest.

Some of the names just got her giggling. There was Figglepott, Pellywinkle, and even Pudgfink.

When all the midgets were sorted, her future Head of House said her name with a slight tone of curiosity.

"Harriet Morsmangone."

She stepped up to the woman and sat on the stool that at one time seemed too big for her. Now, she pretty much dwarfed it.

_Ah! A little time traveller we have here!_

She grinned slightly.

_And you even know your job, how interesting. Let's see... not Ravenclaw, you wouldn't be able to handle the password business. And certainly not a Hufflepuff._

Harry sighed in relief at that. She really hadn't wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

_You could be a Gryffindor. You_ _ **were**_   _one and with your attitude, it's no wonder you are quite the defensive little thing. And a hero as well!_

Great, even the hat was kissing her arse.

_Now, now, I'm just admiring your accomplishments. As for your personality, you would make a very good Slytherin. All the plotting and rule breaking you did just to achieve your goals would make you a perfect Slytherin, I'd say. In fact, I think the Slytherins could use some Gryffindor among them, don't you? And it would help your newest goal, wouldn't it?_

Was the sorting hat serious? Did it really just tell her that what she went through to save the world was something a Slytherin would do? No Slytherin would ever bother putting themselves on the line for what she fought for!

_Calm down! I said what you_ _ **did**_   _to achieve your goals was very Slytherin, not that your_ _ **motives**_   _were! Obviously, a Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead risking their safety to do what you did, and most of them don't have the heart nor the courage to do such things. As for being very Slytherin, it's true. You share power with a very powerful Dark Wizard and can speak Parseltongue. You aren't opposed to learning what people consider 'Dark Magic' and even know quite a few spells yourself. You have the cunning and thirst to prove yourself like all Slytherins do. The only reason I will put you in Gryffindor in the future is that you asked me to. Otherwise, you'd have made a spectacular Slytherin. In fact, I know what I'm doing this time._

Harry blanched. No one had ever detailed the situation that much. She received brief comments every now and then, but no one had ever just outright said what they were all thinking!

_Yes, I know just what to do with you!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Well, shite.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**Can you please tell me what you thought of the chapter? It would be most appreciated!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate the Slytherins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Harry has had four months to think up a story for the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of monologue in this chapter. Someone on FF.net bitched that I monologue in my stories too much and said that I 'needed to fix it'. I was like, 'excuse me bitch, this is my writing style. If you don't like it, leave'.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry sat on the stool, looking out at the Great Hall but not really seeing everything. Though she had said she hoped that the Sorting Hat made a good decision, she had-had a small almost minuscule spark of hope that it wouldn't decide to put her in Slytherin. Well, it did once say that she'd be a good Slytherin, so why not try it out? She'd have to be careful though. Setting up protective wards around her fourposter and keeping her bag with her belongings on her at all times. She couldn't let the Slytherin's see her things.

No doubt there would be someone who would either try to pry into her life or even attempt to mess with her. Slytherin's were like that and once they found out that she was a half-blood, all hell would break loose she was sure.

She stood from the stool and removed the hat, setting in gently on the wood. Harry then moved toward the Slytherin table, down by the other end of the room to sit with her fellow seventh years, who moved to make room for her. She looked Dumbledore and nodded minutely, before facing forward.

The old wizard stood and clapped his hands together, "Tuck in!" The food appeared and everyone took his words to hear as they piled their plates with food. Harry noted that the Slytherin's - most of them in any case - were proper and took their time compared to the Gryffindor's. The only Slytherin's stuffing their faces were two large boys that reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle. Most likely their fathers.

" _So_?"

Harry looked over and locked eyes with a young Barty Crouch Jr. "Yes?" she inquired, waiting for the questions to start.

He looked a lot less harassed and seemed more lively. "I've never heard of your family before. Are you a mudblood?" he demanded with an unattractive sneer marring his face.

She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, "It's not surprising, I'm the only one left and the Morsmangone's were closed off from the world in general. They even lived in a mansion in a muggle town because what other pureblood would willingly visit a muggle town, let alone live there? My father was pureblooded and my mother was a half blood."

The sneers she received weren't as strong as she had anticipated. Being three quarters blooded made her better than the average halfblood apparently.

"Why would they live among filthy muggles? Have they no pureblood pride?" the dark haired girl in front of her asked in disgust.

Harry smirked, "Not the kind of pride you're thinking of. They didn't care about blood, because your blood isn't going to save your life in a battle."

"Then what did they care about?" Barty asked, trying not to seem intrigued.

Harry leveled him with a dark look and smirked, " **Power**."

As she said this, she made sure to lace the word with as much magic that they could handle and nearly laughed when she received several pairs of wide eyes. "You could be pureblooded all you want but if you're weak, then you are worthless. This is what I was trained to know," she informed them.

She decided to give them a small lesson, "Purebloods are all related to each other in some way. I'm a descendent of the Peverell family, which means I am related to the Potters and the remaining Gaunt's. If a pureblood line continues to only marry other purebloods, the unthinkable will eventually happen. Take the Malfoy's, they marry Black women often. Their history is littered with Blacks. If they continue to only marry between the Black family and the Malfoy family, their powers will eventually cancel each other out - being so similar - and a squib will be born. Pureblooded because the parents are purebloods but non-magical."

The looks of horror she received were hilarious and she had to control herself from laughing.

"How do you know?" the girl in front of her asked.

"It happened twice in my family," Harry told her and the surrounding purebloods gasped in horror. She snickered inwardly, they were so easy to manipulate, it was fun! Also, what pureblood family would admit to birthing a squib?

"My grandparents had thirteen children and named them all after the Greek gods and goddesses. My father was the youngest and died at the age of twenty. My aunt Artemis who raised me, was the eldest. She was also the only one to live past her thirtieth birthday. This reason was because of power. Power is important and my grandparents didn't care who you married so long as they were powerful. Two of their sons married other purebloods, one was a Potter, who are our very distant relatives. Both birthed a squib child. The sons were removed from the family tree and not even a month after being removed, they died. When my grandparents passed years ago, Artemis was made head of the family and she took over the duties required of her. She was very firm in her parents' beliefs and ended up booting every one of her siblings except for my father, from the family. Again, they all died within a month of being tossed out. The reason was, they all married weak witches and wizards and produced pathetic heirs," she told them, glad that they were believing her lie so easily.

They were all gaping unattractively at her. She was getting a lot better at lying that was for sure. And her manipulation skills were perfect. Maybe she really  _was_  meant for Slytherin.

"How are you the only one left?" Barty asked, trying to put it all together. "And why wasn't your father removed if he married a halfblood?"

"Because my mother was strong and she was a Metamorphmagus. Add that to the blood running through my fathers veins and I'd be very powerful," she explained, letting her hair turn yellow and then green.

If it was possible, their eyes got wider. "Anyway, my father's great grandfather was a Metamorphmagus as well and his wife was a Veela. Our family has the occasional magical creature every few people and with the possibility on both sides for me to be a Metamorphmagus, my father was pardoned and praised for making a good decision. When I was only a year old, a dark wizard came and killed my parents. He was after me for my blood because apparently if you take the blood of a Metamorphmagus before they turn two and mix it with some kind of blood replenishing potion, you'll gain the powers they have and become a Metamorphmagus yourself. Since Metamorphmagi are so rare, I was a big target. My parents invoked and old forbidden blood ritual however and used their own lives to protect me. When the wizard couldn't get to me, he fired the killing curse in a fit of rage but it rebounded when it hit the protective wall surrounding me and ended up killing him. My aunt, who hated children and had never married due to never finding a man powerful enough for her standards, had the choice to either take me or drop me off at a muggle orphanage," Harry said with a somewhat disgusted look. The Slytherin's all hissed at the horror of such a possibility. Being surrounded by muggles was like a punishment to them and they immediately fixed her with pitied looks.

She sighed, "Well because my father made a good choice for a wife, both my parents used a forbidden blood ritual to save me and the fact that I was a Metamorphmagus, my aunt decided to take me and train me. Mould me into what she wanted. She made sure that I wouldn't be like the children she so hated made it her life's goal to make sure I was powerful and that I would carry on the family name with pride."

The silence stretched on and Harry took the chance to eat some of her food while they processed what she had said. She had finished her plate by the time they had recovered themselves.

Harry noticed the face of Regulus Black, who was sitting next to the girl in front of her. He fixed her with a curious look, "You said 'forbidden blood ritual'. All blood rituals are considered Dark Arts and are banned by the Ministry. Is your family accepting with the learning of Dark Magic?"

Harry nodded, "We call it training though. My Aunt Artemis trained me my whole life, in everything. I did not go outside except for Quidditch practice. I had no friends, because they would distract me from my training. I remember being forced to clean everything in the house by hand. She refused to allow me to become lazy, saying that back in her day which was like a hundred years ago, children didn't have to asked to help out around the house, they were expected to. Even when she taught me how to do it with magic, I wasn't allowed to use the magic for it."

"How did you do magic if the Ministry bans underage magic?" Regulus questioned.

She smirked, "Only if you use a wand and say the spell out loud. I'd never used a wand until this summer when I had to buy one for this school year and I was already considered an adult."

Jaws dropped. "Wait! You can do wandless and wordless magic?!" said the girl in front of her incredulously. She nodded.

"Blimey! Just what did that aunt of yours teach you?" Barty asked, finally getting back into the conversation.

Harry held up a hand. "Train," she corrected. "She trained me in many different things. Her motto was, 'What better way to understand and master a spell than to be subjected to it first hand?', and she had an unregistered wand that was in the family for years. I know  _all_  sorts of magic."

"Why did you never come to Hogwarts? Did you go to another school?" Regulus queried.

"I was accepted into almost every wizarding school on the planet but my aunt had issues. Beauxbatons was too French, Durmstrang was too Bulgarian, Mahoutokoro was too Japanese and on it went. She would've let me come here but she felt that Dumbledore's training was too soft and she knew that he would never condone the use of an Unforgivable on a student, so she refused to send me here as well. I was home-trained up until before my seventeenth birthday, when she died from a magical disease and I was left alone. Since I didn't know anybody, I just went with the first person I could think of and it was Professor Dumbledore. He helped me sort my affairs and let me come here, where I had to take the O.W.L.s so I could find out what classes I could take."

The Slytherins who had been listening with rapt attention all leaned in. "What did you get?" they asked simultaneously.

She smirked, "O's."

Regulus's head tipped to the side, like he was seriously considering what she had said. "As in,  _all_  O's?" he asked.

She nodded and continued to eat her food, holding back her laughter at the startled looks she received.

"You got an Outstanding on all of your O.W.L.s?!" the boy sitting on her left inquired, mouth agape.

She nodded, grabbing her goblet and taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. She returned her attention to her food as she waited for more questions to surface. After five minutes, the food began to disappear and be replaced with the different deserts that the elves worked to make. Harry took a Pumpkin Pastie and grabbed some Chocolate Frogs and a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"You said you only ever went outside for Quidditch practice. What position do you play?" Regulus asked as he too, picked a Chocolate Frog from the large bowl to his left.

Harry smiled, "I can play all positions but my best is Seeker."

Regulus twitched, "I'm Slytherin's Seeker. Tell you what, if you come to tryouts and do better than me, I'll let you take over. Though I like Quidditch, I wouldn't care if I couldn't play. Do you have a broom?"

"A Nexus: Supernova."

The world froze and the boys of Slytherin House, who were close enough to hear her answer, looked upon her with wide eyes.

Her her flashed to a dark pink and she concentrated on eating, trying to still the blush. The boys of Gryffindor had looked very much the same when they found out she got a Firebolt and knew how to use it too.

"So, you actually know how to play Quidditch and like it? You don't think it's boring or nonsensical?" some boy a few seats down asked with an awed look on his face.

"Think of it this way. As a child I was never allowed outside unless it was for Quidditch practice. Quidditch was the only thing that made my life seem like it wasn't that of a prisoner's. It was the only form of freedom I had. I really like flying, it's freedom, even for only a little while."

"You might just be the most amazing woman I have ever met," the same guy grinned slightly.

"I'm not trying to be rude but don't get your hopes up. I'm terrible around people because I've only ever been around my aunt and a couple House Elves. I nearly cursed a wizard that wouldn't leave me alone when I was in the library this May and I almost had a repeat when I bought some books in Knockturn Alley and the clerk slipped a book I did not purchase into my bag. I also don't understand some emotions very well and had several issues when conversing with Professor Dumbledore because I couldn't understand something. Apparently my aunt's training 'desensitized' me. I understand some humor and seriousness but other things like: embarrassment, hatred, love, anger and happiness just confuse me. I love flying, I guess that's you can call what I feel when I'm on a broom. But the romantic kind that other women want, I can't comprehend. So please don't expect perfection out of me in that area, or else you'll be searching blind," she warned him. The whole lying was getting easier by the minute. She was beginning to believe it all herself!

She went back to her deserts and the other Slytherin's followed suit. She then followed her year mates to the Dungeon and had to withhold a snicker when she heard the password. 'Pureblood'. Seriously, had they no imagination? It was the same when she and Ron had broken in-in second year. 

The Slytherin common room was the same as she remembered. It was dark with many green lights hanging from the ceiling. There were many arches and pillars around the room. There were many tapestries of famous Slytherin's hanging on the walls and a few were missing, meaning that they hadn't been put there yet. The walls were lined with dark colored cupboards and bookcases and several skulls littered the room, on the tables and bookcases. Soft looking leather sofas were scattered about the room along with a few chess boards. It was so much more fancy than the Gryffindor common room and she felt a small amount of pity for the Gryffindor's. They didn't know what they were missing.

The fireplace on the other end of the room was fanciful. Above it, was a plaque with a quote from Salazar Slytherin engraved in the silver. She stared at it for a moment, which gained the attention of her year mates.

"It's been up there for centuries and still no one understands it!" Barty Crouch Jr. said, sounding muffled.

She sent him a confused look. "It makes perfect sense to me. It's definitely something Slytherin would say," she shrugged. When she received some odd looks, she read the quote aloud.

" _ **Woe to all who enter here,**_

_**And those who come from far and near,** _

_**Blood of might,** _

_**Darkened light,** _

_**Purer than the purest,** _

_**Darker than the darkest,** _

_**Better than others we be,** _

_**Ambitious to seek our destiny,** _

_**Cunning of course we are,** _

_**Destroying our enemies from afar,** _

_**May this world we live in,** _

_**Fear the name of Slytherin!- Salazar Slytherin.**_ "

She looked around at her peers and gave them a confused look. What were they staring at?

Regulus was the one to break the silence. "You're a Parselmouth?"

Bloody shite! She nodded, "Slytherin wasn't the only person in the world to speak it. Several people who weren't related to him could do so as well. It's a talent few possess. My aunt could do it too. I didn't know that it was such a big deal here."

Harry knew that whomever was in with the Death Eaters would most likely run straight to Voldemort and tell him everything about her. She needed to think up a plan of action for avoiding them. With the knowledge they had of her 'past', they'd try to get her into their fold. To manipulate her because she didn't know anyone else.

Harry was the first in the seventh year girls dorm and she went straight for the fourposter in the back near the window and decided to give the girls something to gossip about. They already knew she was a Parseltongue, so why should she hide?

She made sure to hiss loudly as she quoted the incantations and spells over her fourposter in Parseltongue, warding it from all sorts of danger. Charms to protect against the elements, a silencing charm, a human presence revealing charm, the impervious charm, a shield charm that blocks outer dark magic and even an undetectable extension charm(like the one Hermione had used on her bag, or the kind used on magical tents) inside the closure of the drapes. She now had a very lovely double king size bed to sleep on.

Harry then moved over to the door on the left of her fourposter. "I don't need to put my things away, so I shall commandeer the lavatory first." she said before closing the door and locking and silencing it in Parseltongue.

* * *

"She doesn't have a trunk or any belongings that we can see."

"She used magic on her fourposter but did it in Parseltongue to ensure privacy. We can't get in it."

"She's like a statue. She doesn't really show emotion and did you hear her read the plaque last night?"

"She's definitely an odd one."

Harry rolled her eyes as she found a seat in the library. She cast a silencing charm around the area and the used her wand to write the letter 'H' in the air above her chosen chair. She then moved to find a book she needed.

Turning the corner, she ran into something hard. Firm hands managed to steady her by strongly gripping her waist.

"Great Circe! Your eyes are the same color as an Umgubular Slashkilter! I never thought such a thing possible!"

Harry was very unnerved to feel warm fingers brushing against the apple of her cheek. No one had ever done that before! She looked up into the face of a much younger Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Uh, hi."

He gave her a charming smile, loose pale blonde hair framing his face. His eyes widened in what she could only describe as delight. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" he breathed.

Harry caught a glimpse of her now silver hair in her peripherals and sighed. She'd need to learn how to control that.

"What is your name, my lovely?" he asked with a grin.

Harry gaped unattractively for a moment before clearing her throat and stepping away from him. "Harriet Morsmangone. You are?" she queried as if she didn't already know.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. It's wonderful to meet you miss. And an honor to meet a real Metamorphmagus! This is almost as exciting as hunting for Blibbering Humdingers!"

Harry, being used to the strange things that Luna was always saying, understood that what he had said was a high compliment. "Better them than a Nargle," she stated with a shrug.

The man's eyes went wide and then his smile brightened even more. "We must talk!" he said as he began pulling her along, talking about how Nargles could be warded off by Dirigible Plums.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape sneered at his fellow Slytherin's as well as anyone else who dared make eye contact with him. He was never happy and preferred to make others lives miserable as well. Ever since Lucius had left Hogwarts, he had been exceedingly bored and more alone than ever.

Unconsciously, his eyes landed on the Gryffindor table where a lovely redhead sat, laughing and joking with her friends. His once friend Lily, who wouldn't even look at him anymore, all because of a stupid mistake he made. Then that Potter jumped on it and made it all worse!

How he hated James Potter and his lackeys! They were pathetic excuses of wizards! They didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Lily!

His hatred for James Potter was so powerful, he used it to power his dark spells. Emotions were important when using dark magic and Severus used his utter hatred to empower himself, making him quite a force to be reckoned with. He was better than most and that was good enough for him.

He scowled to himself and stood up from the Slytherin table. He had N.E.W.T. level potions first thing in the morning and he preferred to be early. He stalked out of the Great Hall with an unknown grace and swept down the corridor toward the Dungeon.

As he walked, he mumbled to himself about getting revenge on Potter. He was so caught up in his annoyance, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and when he turned the corner, he collided with someone.

The two fell to the floor, Severus managing to land on whomever it was below him. His face was currently buried in something softer than his pillow.

"Excuse me?"

He lifted his head and flushed to the tips of his ears. He was currently pinning someone to the cold floor of Hogwarts Castle. That someone just happened to be a girl, the new girl. He hadn't gotten a good look at her the previous day but he knew of no one else in the school with powder blue hair which was now turning pink. There were rumors going around that the new girl was a Metamorphmagus, so it had to be her. And there he was laying on top of her.

He slowly took in her features. Light pink hair, pale white skin and finally what seemed to draw the very breath from him, her eyes. They were like the killing curse, so bright, reminding him of the most feared Unforgivable. Her hair immediately turned black and he couldn't help but feel that it went better with her skin. It seemed nicer somehow.

He shifted his gaze downward slightly and nearly fainted. Her shirt was unbuttoned and spread open, revealing her cleavage to his eyes. And his face had just been there!

Severus then realized their position. After lifting himself somewhat to get a better perspective of whom he had collided with, he had ended up straddling the girl, pinning her to the floor. And his face had been _there_! He flushed even more and rolled off of her, getting to his feet quickly.

He set about fixing himself, trying to will the redness away. He briefly remembered to assist her in coming to her feet.

"Thank you," she smiled, making his heart pump faster as her eyes seemed to glow. "I'm sorry about that. I was sure that the potions classroom was this way," she said, looking around in somewhat confusion.

Severus seemed to wake up at her words. "Well it is around here but you were going the wrong way. I was on my way there just now. And just watch where you're going from now on, others wouldn't even bother to help you up. They'd probably even kick youwhile you're down just for not being pureblooded," he explained, sniffing in a sort of disdainful way.

"Will you show me the way _Mr_?" she slowly asked, hoping to get his name apparently.

"Snape, Severus Snape. Follow me."

He continued on down the hall, intent on just ignoring the strangely beautiful young woman behind him.

What was wrong with him?! He had never thought anyone other than Lily beautiful before? How could this girl just come in, with her oddly gorgeous eyes and make him feel such strange things?! And what was this feeling anyway?

He led her to the Potions classroom and immediately entered, taking a table on the far side of the room.

Harry looked around and noticed that it was the same room Slughorn had used for her sixth year class. There were no chairs, only tables and cupboards full of potions ingredients. She marched on over to the table on the opposite side of the room and stood before the cauldron on the table.

Harry ran a finger along the inside of her cauldron and made a face. It was greasy beyond belief! Something like that would destroy a potion! Many people forgot to check their cauldrons before they started brewing, leading to complications with their end result. Such a thing could change the color of a potion because the residue had mixed with the other ingredients and possibly lessened the effect of the potion.

She immediately pulled out her wand and cast cleaning charm on it, making doubly sure that it was clean.

Severus watched as she inspected her cauldron and quirked a brow at her wand. He'd never seen a dual colored wand before. Black and silver, a strange combination.

Silently, he mimicked her actions, cleaning his appliances as well. He only brewed perfect and wouldn't accept nothing less.

Professor Slughorn entered the room a few moments later and greeted them both happily. Harry smiled politely at him and answered some of his questions. He looked excited to see how well she'd do in his class, especially since he knew she had received an O in her O.W.L. He accepted E's, but it was nice to see young people taking an interest in potion making.

When the class finally had the decency to show up - only seven others and they were all a few minutes late - Harry recognized her mother immediately and felt a twinge of sadness at not being able to get to know her.

Slughorn had them all line up, reminiscent of the way he had in her sixth year and began to talk. His speech was almost word for word what he had said in her time and she wondered how many times he had given it before. This time, he seemed a lot livelier though.

"I have a real treat for you all today! I have with me here, a vial of Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Harry raised her hand and noticed that Snape had done so as well. Slughorn gestured to her though, seeing as she was new.

"Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, is the most powerful luck potion in the world. A mouthful would give the drinker good luck for several hours. Overdosing can make the drinker lose sight of their inhibitions and become reckless. It's particularly difficult to brew, taking six months and requires constant vigilance. While it is believed to grant good luck in anything, it actually influences the drinker's decisions by picking the most favorable scenario and going from there. The drinker feels a sudden urge to do something unexpected, far from what they had planned and if they cooperate, good luck ensues. If they ignore the urge another urge will pop up for a different scenario and they will have the choice of following that one as well. The potions effects are confidence and infallibility. Overdosing on more than one occasion can lead to magical poisoning and possibly death," she explained in a very Hermione like way.

Everyone, even Slughorn gaped at her.

"My dear girl," Slughorn coughed. "You speak as if from experience. Tell me, have you used Felix Felicis before?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I started brewing it the winter before my sixteenth birthday, so that it would be ready for my birthday. I didn't want to train that day, so I drank half the vial and had a good time relaxing. When my aunt passed this summer, I drank the other half in order to help with the settling of the affairs and such. I felt giddy."

She totally was a master at lying. Fred and George would have been so proud!

Slughorn nodded and grinned. "Amazing! Ten points to Slytherin for getting it correct Ms. Morsmangone!"

Harry nodded demurely and waited for him to continue. She grinned when he assigned them the same thing she'd been assigned in her sixth year and the Liquid Luck was the prize for the one to get it right first(if any did at all). She knew Snape was in this class, but she had memorized that book of his and wouldn't need to look at instructions. He probably didn't even know his own instructions that well.

The students were sent off and Harry flew through the process easily. Without having to consult a book every few seconds, she sped through the brewing easily. When she finished, she moved over to the professor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm finished."

Slughorn gave her a flabbergasted look and moved toward her potion to test it for himself. He stood above the cauldron and dropped a small leaf into the liquid, gaping when it disintegrated upon contact.

"I'll wait until the others a finished before announcing that you're the winner. If you're interested, I have a little club of mine that I only invite my most talented students to. I throw some get together's and invite several of my friends from the Ministry to meet my promising students. Would you like to join?" the man asked.

Harry thought about it. In her time, she'd only done it to try and get close to him but this time, she could actually enjoy it. She nodded to him.

"Splendid! Well, bottle up your potion Ms. Morsmangone and clean up your station!" Slughorn smiled, before waddling away to see to other cauldrons.

Severus Snape was the only other person to brew the potion correctly, no surprise there. However, Harry particularly enjoyed how his eyes widened when Slughorn announced that she was the winner, having finished nearly ten minutes before everyone else.

She thanked the man and accepted her prize. Snape was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eyes and she noticed that Lily Evans' attention was also fixed on her.

Harry ignored everyone as they filed out of the room and approached Snape. She gave a small smile at his guarded expression and tensed shoulders. He was so used to being treated horribly that he was so distrusting of anyone even coming anywhere near him!

"Thank you for leading me here Severus."

Severus Snape's eyes bulged when the Metamorphmagus leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was still standing there when she pulled away and smiled before leaving the room.

He flushed as his cheek seemed a little too warm than it should have been. Why did she do it?

Harry was having similar thoughts as she walked down the corridor. Why the bloody hell did she just kiss Severus Snape?! What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

Although she had to admit, she liked it when he had fallen on her before. Whether it was because it was him or because he was a boy, she had to idea, but didn't want to think any harder on it. She liked it, end of story. For some reason, she liked the little peck on the cheek too. He wasn't cold like she had once thought he was. No, he was very warm to the touch and she liked it for some reason. Some very odd reason.

Severus Snape finally pulled himself out of his daze and moved along to his next class. So many things had happened in thelast two hours. So many firsts.

His first time touching a girl's breasts(even if it was an accident). His first kiss(even though it was on the cheek). The first time he was ever bested in Potions. The first time he was bested by a _woman_! The first time he'd seen eyes that shade of green. And all of them because of the girl with the Avada Kedavra eyes.

**A/N: So, how do you think this chapter went? Did you all like it? Please let me know your thoughts.**

**I made up the poem in the middle of the story. It isn't a real quote from the books or movies.**

**See ya! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the poem. :)
> 
> How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sev get closer and friendship blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry playing up her role as her friendship with Sev grows.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Severus was infatuated. That had to be the reason for these weird feelings he was having. Weird feelings for the new girl. The Metamorphmagus girl. The girl with  _those_  eyes!

In the last month he had watched her every move, trying to figure her out. He'd learned from his housemates that she was a Parselmouth. Her emotions only fluctuated when someone spoke to her, seeing as her hair would change color. He was particularly delighted to see Sirius Black making passes at her and watching as her hair turned a vibrant red as she stomped away, leaving the 'Sex God of Gryffindor' alone.

She didn't seem to be interested in anyone and only had one friend. And she picked the strangest person to be her friend, too. Xenophilius Lovegood of all people!

She had tried out for the Quidditch team and won the position of Seeker.

He remembered it well.

Though he didn't want to be there, Regulus had dragged him along. He said something about looking for possible recruits for the Dark Lord. Severus was supposed to receive his mark at the end of the school year, because he'd be old enough then.

He'd been forced to watch as the students lined up for the tryouts and everyone had gaped when Harriet stepped up with a Nexus: Supernova. The Quidditch fanatics were jealous instantly.

Her record for catching the Snitch, was unbelievable. She was the only person to try out for the Seeker position and she had to go against Regulus in a match to see who'd get the Snitch first. They were all blown away when she caught it not even thirteen seconds into the game.

Severus began adding up the things he had observed. She was withdrawn and only talked to him, Lovegood, the professors, the ghosts, the Elves and Hagrid. That was it. She did not connect with other students and kept to herself. She walked around with a blank face, quite often and looked lost at some of the simplest of things. He was informed that her home situation was severely different from anything anyone in Slytherin had ever endured.

She had explained her home life on the first night, so they would understand where she came from. She had been 'trained' from a young age and had never interacted with other people until this Summer when her aunt passed, leaving her alone with no family.

So, with the few people she spoke to or spent time with, along with her obvious intelligence, her Quidditch skills, her Parselmagic, her Metamorphmagus traits, her lack of family and her brutal honesty, she seemed a perfect addition to the Dark Lord's cause. But she cared little for the war and wanted no part in it. Whenever people spoke of it, she left the room.

She was an enigma and for some reason, Severus was attracted to her.

At one point in time, he had thought that he would only ever love Lily and that no one would ever take her place in his heart. But in the past few weeks, he'd been lamenting even less over the loss of Lily and thinking more about Harriet.

A conundrum at best.

He didn't even speak to the girl! She spoke to him everyday, though she didn't say much. Still, how could one person consume his thoughts so thoroughly without doing anything spectacular?

She was attractive, that he would admit. Her natural hair color along with her eyes made her the perfect Slytherin. Her eyes. So much like Lily's and yet so different. They were the color of the killing curse and shone like polished emeralds.

She wore fake spectacles, because even though her eyesight was fine now, she had grown up with them and just felt more comfortable with them on.

There was a beauty mark on her right cheek and it seemed to stand out against her severely pale skin. She made him look like he had a tan. And then the black of her hair mixed with the creamy skin just made everything pop. And her eyes did that naturally on their own. They didn't need the assistance, but had it anyway.

He supposed she was tall, for a young woman. Over five and a half feet was pretty admirable. She reached to just under his chin.

Her dark hair was extremely long and lay flat always. Perfectly straight. No frizziness or flyaways. He'd overheard Lovegood inquiring about it one day and she stated that she just used soap. Soap! Severus was tempted to use just soap just to see if it got rid of the ever present grease.

She was not feminine in the slightest meaning of the word. She had the beauty of a well bred high class woman, but her attitude was so far off the marker. And yet, she had perfect etiquette and knew how to speak to her superiors correctly, when it was required of her.

She was always immaculate in appearance and didn't raise her voice for anything.

Enigma!

And he was  _attracted_  to her! It was so strange to sit in class and realize he'd been thinking about her for the past several minutes. He was like a little boy with a crush and it was pathetic!

He looked up and immediately locked eyes with the girl who had been occupying his thought process. She smiled slightly and gave a little wave in his direction.

He inclined his head, but refused to smile. Severus Snape did not smile at anyone! Even to the beautiful woman that left him enraptured.

There he went, using words like beautiful. He shivered. It was just not kosher.

He broke away from his inner ramblings to see that she was still staring at him and he was returning the stare evenly, somehow.

He looked back at the book on his lap, trying to hide the flush creeping up his face as he did so.

How was one supposed to react when such a pulchritudinous young woman was beaming at them? Ignore it, welcome it or return it? He was so lost.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Severus at breakfast and went about making herself a healthy plate of food with various items on it. She didn't look up when Severus stared at her for several moments as she ate. She was making a silent statement. She preferred to be near him and that was that. Though Regulus was okay, she still preferred to be around someone she knew. Even if it was a much younger and kinder version that didn't know her back. Still, just being near Severus was comforting in a sort of way and helped her remember where she was and what her duty was.

He continued to stare at her for a few more moments, before returning to his book and tea. She noticed that he never ate breakfast and just had tea. For lunch, he always had a salad with water and he ate whatever was closest for dinner with tea.

Severus did not like sweets, though the fact did not shock her in the least. His favorite color was black and he actually did wash his hair! It just looked greasy all the time. It was also very soft too and she liked it, a little too much.

**Meow!**

She looked down and smiled as Narcissus eyed her from the floor. When she shifted her hair over her other shoulder, he jumped up and situated himself.

"Where did the cat come from?" she heard Severus ask lightly.

Harry looked at him and smiled slightly, "This is Narcissus. He's been wandering the castle because I don't keep him on a leash. He's my twin, but in cat form."

Severus looked at the two and could understand what she was talking about. Black hair/fur and bright green eyes.

"Please don't let his fur tarnish the refreshments, I like a good  _clean_  drink," he stated, moving his cup of tea to the other side of his book.

Harry nodded and piled some food on her plate. When she finished, she allowed the feline to eat the rest of her food and then sent him off.

"Why do you only drink tea in the morning?" she finally asked, staring at him.

"It relaxes me and prepares me for the day," he answered simply, taking a sip of said beverage.

Harry nodded and sat in silence, until Severus moved to stand. It was time to be early for Potions.

* * *

Harry wanted to pull her hair out! Tonight, Slughorn had decided to throw one of his Slug Club parties and Harry had to attend. So, she pulled out one of the dress robes she had bought and removed her glasses. With a nice pair of shoes, she looked decent enough. There was no dramatic hairstyle or flashy make-up. She was just doing it because it was needed.

Harry had never been into boys. Sure, Cedric was the center of her attention in her fourth year but after him, nothing. Of course Cho had tried to get into her pants, which had unnerved the GWL very much. And then she had taken Pavarti to the Yule Ball. No one complained seeing as they went as friends. The reason for which, was because no blokes had asked her and she  _needed_  a date!

She was sure that no one actually paid attention to her as a person. Or even her body. It was always about her title and her fortune. So, she had resolved to think that she was simply unattractive like her relatives had told her.

With all of these experiences(or lack thereof) under her belt, she was not expecting the reactions of several of the blokes at Slughorn's party.

The moment she entered the room, several boys turned and stared. Severus included. She could tell that several of the people there weren't students, meaning that Slughorn was doing the matchmaking. Trying to introduce his talented students to people in the Ministry in order to help them in their desired professions.

She moved over to the table in the far side of the room and fetched herself a glass of fire-whiskey. Her age permitted it. Also, the laws back in the seventies were lax compared to her time.

She eyed the room and saw Severus trying to disappear in a corner. Well, he wasn't as good as he thought he was, because she made him her destination.

Or tried to. She was cut off by a sixth year Hufflepuff who she found out was related to McLaggen. It made sense, seeing as he wouldn't shut up and kept following her around.

She had sent him off to get her another glass of fire-whiskey when she made her escape.

Severus literally jumped when she appeared beside him, looking ravishing and making his mouth go dry.

"Hello, Severus. You look quite dashing though I have to admit, you resemble a vampire," she stated, looking him up and down, making a flush rise to his cheeks.

"I can assure you, I am not a predator of the blood consuming variety. And you look lovely," he answered, arms folded.

She stared at him in silence. "You could have just said, 'no'," she said blankly. "And thank you. I didn't really do anything spectacular except change shoes and put on a dress. And McLaggen won't let me be! How can someone not tell when they aren't wanted?" she asked him, annoyance evident.

"Yes," Severus drawled. " _How indeed_?" he asked mockingly, giving her a look.

"Pish posh! You're bored out of your wits over here and I know for a fact that you aren't averse to my presence. Now keep still and no one will look once in our direction," she ordered, flattening herself against the wall beside him.

"Too late," he said, gesturing to the two blondes walking in their direction.

Harry wanted to smack her head off the wall. There came the Malfoy's. Could she make herself blend into the wall? Was that one of her abilities? No it wasn't. It didn't work.

"Severus, it's good to see you again," young Lucius smiled, reaching out a hand to the man at her side.

They shook hands and then Lucius's grey/blue eyes landed on her. "And who is this? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, young lady," he smiled alluringly.

Harry's black hair went bright pink in a second and she inwardly cursed the man for being attractive. Bastard.

Harry sighed lightly and reaching out to shake the man's hand, "I'm Harry Morsmangone. I came to Hogwarts this year."

His platinum blonde eyebrow rose, "Harry?"

She nodded, "Harriet. But I don't like it, so I prefer Harry, Mr.?"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. And this is my fiance, Narcissa Black," he answered, gesturing to the blonde woman next to him.

Harry shook the woman's hand and nodded. Her hair returned to black and she was relieved.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Lucius asked, eyes taking on a calculative glint.

She nodded and kept silent. Her Occlumency shields were firmly in place. Even the back ups were locked up tightly.

Narcissa smiled, "Regulus has told me about you. He said that you are the new Seeker and that you have a Nexus: Supernova. You won Slytherin their first game this year, in twenty seconds. Not even enough time to get a goal. He was very impressed. He also said that you were a Parselmouth, is that true?"

Harry nodded, "I read the quote by Slytherin in the Common Room. My fourposter is covered in Parselmagic. I am the Seeker and yes I did win that quickly."

**Meow!**

She looked down to see Narcissus. She cooed and picked the feline up, placing him on her left shoulder.

Lucius and Narcissa gaped for a moment, before they remembered that they were purebloods and had reputations to uphold.

Harry's eyes strayed for a moment before she let out a really heavy sigh, "Black is looking at me."

Severus raised him head and his mouth lifted slightly, "So he is."

"Why is he here?" Harry sneered. "He's not in N.E.W.T. Potions."

"True, but he's still good enough to catch Slughorn's eyes. Also, he is from an Ancient and Noble House, which makes him interesting enough for Slughorn," Severus explained quickly.

Harry's eyes rolled. "He's coming over here!" she hissed.

"Yes. Please get rid of your irritating admirer immediately, he makes me feel as if my brain cells are dying whenever he's within visible distance of my person," Severus said, folding his arms more securely.

Harry chewed her lip, unaware of the effect she had on the two men beside of her.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to speak to her familiar. "Narcissus, enemy to your left. Tall, dark haired and male, approaching with a confident strut," she explained. "Attack."

The feline hissed, emerald eyes focusing on Sirius immediately. The cat launched himself at the man, with a loud hiss and successfully deterred him from his intended goal. Sirius covered his face as he slammed into the wall and tried to get away from his attacker.

There was a deep chuckle and Harry jerked to stare at Severus who was smirking! His laugh was like smooth velvet!

"That was quite evil," he commented.

She shrugged, "I know, I'm amazing."

He cocked a brow, "And humble."

She shook her head and turned to see where Sirius was, "No. I wasn't trained to be humble. I was trained to be amazing and to know it."

"Indeed," Lucius smirked.

For the rest of the evening, Lucius and Narcissa remained by their side, speaking about everything and subtly trying to get information out of Harry. She didn't fall for it of course and easily evaded every question with finesse.

It was when Lucius made a comment about her and Severus being a couple, that she actually answered a question.

"I consider him a friend," she stated.

"I was speaking as a romantic interest," Lucius corrected himself, fishing.

She knew what it meant, but she was supposed to be unused to to emotions.

"I've never been interested in anyone, because I never left the house as a child. I guess you can say I find him attractive if that is what you meant," she said, pulling off the clueless look very well.

She glanced at the man she was speaking about to see his face lighting up with a blush, which he seemed to be desperately trying to will away. It was obvious from what she observed that he didn't have any friends. And no one went out of their way to talk to him.

He probably never had anyone speak of him like she was, but she wasn't faking it. She really found him attractive, even though she found herself strange for doing so. Not that there was anything wrong with him! He was everything she felt she'd look for in a man. It was just that he'd be her teacher in the future. That made her feel odd about her thoughts.

Narcissa was smiling happily and Harry could see something odd going through her mind, involving her and Severus. What was the woman up to?

Harry was steered away from them by Slughorn, who wanted to introduce her to someone from the Ministry. She waved to Severus and sighed as she was pulled away.

She wasn't able to escape the professor until the party was over. Luckily, she was able to catch up with Severus as he was walking back to the dungeons.

"I just spoke to a famous Seeker and the Head of the DMLE. I don't think I liked either of them," she informed him.

He gave her a questioning look, "How so?"

"Well, neither of them looked me in the eye once. That annoyed me. And all they did was talk about themselves. Was I supposed to be impressed that the one caught the Snitch ten minutes in the game? It doesn't matter that it was a professional game, I can fly circles around him and I know it. As for the other one, he was nothing impressive. If these are considered the best at what they do, I fear for the future," she grumbled.

"Not all men act like that. Some of us  _have_  respect for others and  _don't_  act like animals," Severus assured, folding his arms.

She stared at him for a moment as they paused in the middle of the corridor.

"Why are they doing it then?" she asked, honestly not getting it.

"They're posturing, hoping that you'll fancy them if you like what you hear," he explained.

Her face must've taken on a funny expression because Severus actually snorted. "Truth.  _Boys_  do it all the time," he nodded.

She rolled her eyes and started off down the hall. "Ridiculous. Males make no sense. If they acted more like you, I wouldn't be so irritated," she informed him.

He made a choking noise, but covered it up with a cough. "And what is so wonderful about me?" he queried.

"You're quiet, intelligent, calm and brutally honest. I admire those traits. Also, you look me in the eye when we actually talk."

Severus looked away as he caught up with her long strides.

"It's good to know that you don't lump me in with the  _boys_  around here."

"Oh? Are you a man then? You're still under age, so are you sure you're not a boy as well?" she teased.

"Don't insult me, I am nothing like the little  _boys_  that  _try_  and play at being men. I'm in my own class."

"You're special," she concluded.

* * *

Harry ran down the corridors, taking a shortcut. She was in the middle of getting away from Sirius who for some reason, couldn't take a hint.

She slid out from behind a tapestry on the first floor and sighed. No one was around and she could go to dinner in peace.

She made her way to the Great Hall and sat beside Severus who was reading a book, nothing new there.

"Going to make a potion?" she asked, looking at the page he had marker.

"More like I'm going to make it better. But this is considered a dark potion and I have nowhere I can brew it without getting in trouble," he said with a sigh.

She took a few bites and then fixed him with a look. "Just use the Room of Requirement," she suggested.

"The what?"

She nodded, "You really don't know much about your school, do you?"

When he stared for a few moments, she pushed his head toward his food, "Eat, and then I'll show you."

It had to be the first time she'd seen him using no manners whatsoever. He shoveled food into his mouth at an alarming rate and she only had a second to grab a bowl of rolls as he dragged her from the hall.

"Where to?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and stuffed a roll in her mouth, taking off for the very same shortcut she had used to get to the Great Hall and away from Sirius. Severus was amazed and asked her how she knew about it.

"I've been here all Summer with no supervision. I only had to be in my room by ten, so I explored. I know where everything is," she lied.

She led him to the seventh floor and to the left corridor. Before them, was a large open space in the wall and Harry looked around, ensuring that they were alone. Severus was eyeing the horrid tapestry on the opposing wall and shuddered. It was the reason why no one ever came in this direction. Trolls doing ballet was a pretty picture.

Harry then backed up and paced before it three times, thinking hard about what they needed.

Severus gaped when a very ornate door appeared in the stone. The iron curling and twisting into beautiful designs.

Harry reached out and pulled a handle.

Severus was left in a sort of daze after that. Harry let him explore the enormous potions lab on his own and said she'd meet him back in the Common Room. With her bowl of rolls in hand, she marched from the room.

He watched as she left and shook his head. Beautiful girl that spent time with him. That talked to him and said that she preferred  _him_  to the other guys in Hogwarts. Who never made fun of him for being smart and encouraged his interests. Thewoman that looked him in the eyes when he spoke and dared to challenge him. The woman with those eyes that sparkled whenever she won a debate.

Severus sighed. He really liked Harry. And her eyes.

**A/N: Another one down!**

**How is it? Please let me know!**

_**Check out my other Harry Potter stories!** _

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship deepens. Harry is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus are cute in this and she cuts Sirius and James down a few pegs.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry huffed in annoyance. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her Saturday morning. Playing Hide and Seek with Sirius was becoming tiresome.

Using her Marauder's Map, which had been updated several times by her, Moony and Padfoot before her fifth year, she managed to avoid him at every turn. But she knew for a fact that he was using his Marauder's Map to find her. She literally had nowhere to hide and this game, had been going on for an hour already!

She briefly noticed that she was on the seventh floor and immediately took off for the Room of Requirement. It was on  _her_  map, because of the updates made to it, but not on his. So all she had to do was wait until he gave up.

Reaching the area, she paced three times, thinking of a place where she could relax without being found by the Marauders. A place where she could call a House Elf to bring food if she had to stay for a lot longer than she predicted. A comfortable place to rest from the non stop running she had been doing. Literally, Sirius moved fast! She ran into the room and sighed, knowing she was safe.

It was good she had cast a spell on herself. It was a certain somewhat dark spell she had learned from a book she had bought from Knockturn Alley. It would fool even the Marauder's Map into believing that her real name was Harriet Morsmangone. The spell would work over anything in the Ministry and keep her in the clear.

She had sought out this measure when she remembered the fake Moody and how Barty's name appeared instead of whom he was Polyjuiced into. She really couldn't afford to be found out so early on in the game.

The map was designed to be unhindered by Anamagi, Metamorphmagi, the Polyjuice Potion, Invisibility Cloaks and even ghosts. Dark magic had its many uses however and the creators of the map never thought that there was a spell that hid one's identity.

Of course she started all of this knowing that she'd have to be friends with Severus, but she ended up really liking him. Before the climax of the war and his marking, he was a great person to be around. She couldn't understand why people didn't like him.

So he was a little cold and extremely blunt. She just found it both hilarious and charming. She stopped for a second, she just thought that Severus Snape was charming. What was he  _doing_  to her?

She moved further into the room and dropped on one of the large pillows scattered about the floor. Maybe she could take a nap?

With the map tucked firmly in her pant pocket, she sighed and relaxed.

* * *

Severus wondered what he possibly did to deserve this. Lovegood was following him everywhere asking him to help find Harry.

He had seen Black walking around with a parchment in hand and could only guess that he was looking for her too. Which meant that she was hiding.

But there were so many places she could hide. She said that she knew the school like the back of her hand, so where could she be?

Somewhere nice where she could hide and still be in comfort.

His eyes widened. The Room of Requirement or course! She could stay in there and create a room to entertain herself until she felt that it was safe to come out.

He turned and strode off down the corridor, leaving Lovegood to his own devices. The seventh floor wasn't that far away, seeing as he took one of Harry's shortcuts to get there. Hogwarts was truly an amazing place.

When he approached the seventh floor, he paced before the wall, thinking of getting to Harry. When he walked through the doorway, he froze.

He'd expected her to be in there, yes. But he was not prepared for her to be unconscious, nor spread eagle on a very large pillow.

He could only express his gratitude to every deity out there that she was wearing trousers instead of a skirt. Her shirt buttons were undone three buttons down and the tantalizing view of her pale skin was too much. If it had been coupled with the skin of her legs showing, he'd probably do something most unbecoming.

He moved forward, mindful enough to shut the door behind him. He tried nudging her foot, but she didn't move an inch. He did the same to her leg and still received no response, so he bent down and reached out to shake her shoulders.

He wasn't expecting her arm to whip out and slam into the side of his head. The hit was well received and he tumbled down, blushing furiously when he landed on the now very awake young woman.

"What is  _this_  about?" her confused and accusing voice rang out.

He sputtered as he tried to form a coherent sentence. This was not good and now there was a ringing in his ear. She hit hard.

"How did you know I was in here? I could've been anywhere else," she asked, not moving even though he was laying on her.

"How do you know that I am who I say I am?" he countered, trying to get over his embarrassment.

She huffed, making her chest rise against his, rubbing against him.

"If you were Black, you'd be groping me instead of blushing like a distressed maiden," she smirked.

He scoffed, "Well excuse me for not making it a habit to end up in such positions with people. I came here to find you at the request of Lovegood and then you hit me! And you pack quite the wallop!"

She shrugged, "Don't grab me next time. If I had a hand on my wand, you'd be dead."

He shivered, knowing that there were no falsities in her statement. She did not spout hot air, she actually  _could_  uphold her words. He'd seen her in action against Black enough times to be absolutely certain that starting anything dangerous with her was a foolish purpose.

He then remembered their current position and promptly rolled off her, mumbling apologies over and over.

She sat up, running her finger through her hair, trying to smoothen it out. She cast a wordless and wandless  _Tempus_  and sighed. Dinner was in the next twenty minutes.

Severus was on his feet again and holding a hand out to her, "You were running from Black, correct?"

She nodded, "I managed to dodge him for an hour straight, but then I came here knowing he doesn't know about it. I fell asleep soon after. He's so annoying!"

They left the room behind, making their way to the Great Hall.

When they entered the room together, Harry's eyes immediately latched onto her godfathers and he looked pissed. She snickered and leaned even more into Severus who fixed her with a confused gaze.

"I think Black is going to try something with either with you, me or the both of us. Be on your guard."

He nodded, "I always am. It's rare to find people trustworthy enough to relax around."

She pouted, "You relax around  _me_ , when we're alone."

Merlin's saggy balls he did  _not_  want to think of them being alone together!

He remained silent, though she was smirking at him. She enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

Harry really did! It was a sort of payback for all the horrible things he did to her in school. She couldn't find it in her to be mean like he was, so she settled for unnerving him often. And boy did it work!

Sure he wasn't the same Snape she had spent six years with, but it was still fun. Besides, somewhere deep down, she really enjoyed seeing him all flustered all because of her. It was nice to know that there was a guy out there that wasn't interested in just her fame and fortune and actually paid attention to her for her! And reacted like that because of her and not for any other reason!

Severus was really in a class of his own.

* * *

It was nearing December and Harry was glad for the snow that would soon be coming. Hogwarts looked wonderful at Yule.

It was also the time where the DADA class became more interesting. She was always good at DADA and found the class in the seventies to be extremely easy. This day however, they covered Dementors and though she did like them in particular, she liked where they led to.

The class was hilarious! She sat beside Severus and waited as the man, Professor Thumblepoint, collected himself. He had a temperament similar to Quirrell's without the annoying stuttering and required a few moments to gather himself together for the next class.

"Today, we are going to talk about Dementors. Who knows what a Dementor is?"

Harry raised her hand and upon seeing that she was the only one, the professor chose her to answer.

"A Dementor is a Dark creature listed as a non-being and considered one of the foulest creatures to exist. They feed off of human happiness and spread dread and depression everywhere they go. They can consume a person's soul, leaving them in a vegetative state eternally by means of The Kiss. They are amortal with grey skin and stand around ten feet. They are garbed in shredded black cloaks, making them similar to the muggle version of Death, which they call the Grim Reaper. There is only one known defense against them, which is the Patronus Charm. They guard Azkaban and are feared by many."

The professor's eyes were wide in awe. "That is correct! Ten points to Slytherin, Ms. Morsmangone!"

Severus smirked and Harry just nodded in appreciation.

"Since you know so much, would you happen to know what the Patronus Charm is?" the professor asked, looking truly curious.

Harry took a deep breath, channeling her inner Hermione. "It is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms in the wizarding world. The spell creates a partially tangible light consisting purely of positive energy, known as a Patronus or a Spirit Guardian. It is used as a defense from Dementors and Lethifolds because there is no other form of protection against such creatures. It can also be used to send messages. Headmaster Dumbledore invented that particular ability. What many don't know, is that it is a very difficult charm to cast. You have to draw on your happiest of memories to cast it and it takes a lot of power and concentration. Many people don't have the will to do so and give up. Also, those who have an affinity for Dark Arts  _can_  do it, but find it more difficult to do so. It doesn't mean they can't altogether. The Patronus is considered the lightest of all magic, because of the emotions behind it. The catch with a dark wizard casting it however, is that they have to have at least  _one_  redeeming quality. A wizard who tries to cast a Patronus, who is pure evil, will be devoured by maggots that burst forth from their wand. It is not a pleasant way to die. So, if you see someone whom you consider to be bad or evil and they cast a Patronus, just know that they have at least  _one_  redeeming quality that pardons them from death," she quickly explained.

The class was silent. Her words had been a warning as well. A lot of people would die of they attempted such a charm and she hoped that the Death Eaters and in training one's were brave enough to attempt just to fail. She already knew that Severus could cast one just fine, but it was best that everyone knew the risk.

Professor Thumblepoint gaped for several moments, making her very uncomfortable.

Finally, he shook himself off and said, "Do you  _know_ how to cast a Patronus?"

She nodded and was motioned up to the front of the room to demonstrate her abilities.

She stood motionless for a moment and thought of Ron and Hermione and the fun they always had together. Breaking school rules, saving the world, tricking that Umbitch of a Ministry official. She thought of her first time on a broom and the free feeling she got. She thought of Sirius and how happy she was to finally have family that cared about her. She thought of Hagrid and how he introduced her to magic and assured her that she was special and not a 'freak' like her relatives always told her she was.

She waved her wand in a circular motion and Prongs leapt forth in a lovely show of silver. He trotted a few feet away and then turned to face her, bowing his head in subservience.

She turned to the class, "The incantation is ' _Expecto Patronum_ '. I can do wordless and wandless magic, that's why I didn't say it out loud."

The professor was impressed, that much was obvious.

"You are very powerful to be able to cast a corporeal Patronus. Most can only produce a mist. I'm also shocked that your Patronus is opposite to your gender. Do you know what  _makes_  your Patronus a stag?"

Harry nodded and took a leap of blind faith, hoping that what she said didn't sound suspicious. The Marauder's were in the classroom.

"My parents were murdered when I was only a year old. I was raised by my aunt, and yet I still don't know much about them. All I know, is that I have my mothers eyes and that my father was a bully in school. The only other thing I was told concerning them, was that my father's Patronus and Animagus form, was a stag and my mother's Patronus was a doe. I like to think that I get my Patronus from my father as a symbol of the only connection I have with him. Like how my only connection to my mother lies within my eyes."

That was actually true for her. She flushed a bit when a somewhat collective 'Aw' went through the room. Embarrassing.

So, she decided to change their focus. She motioned Prongs forward a whispered something in his ear. He shot off, floating through the wall.

"Just wait a moment," she told the class.

Sure enough, a silver phoenix flew through the wall and perched itself on her shoulder.

Dumbledore's voice rang through the room, "Remember to study diligently, the Patronus Charm is only mastered by a very few number of witches and wizards."

Professor Thumblepoint was in awe when the Patronus faded away. He looked at her with wide eyes and an enormous smile, "Fifty points to Slytherin for managing a corporeal form, understanding the mechanics behind it, demonstrating the messaging ability and generally knowing far more than most would even bother to learn!"

Harry nodded and gave a small bow. She returned to her seat and Severus was giving her an odd look.

He leaned in and whispered in a low voice, "Do you think I have a redeeming quality?"

She was surprised by the sincerity in his question. He seemed genuinely worried about it.

She gave him a smile, "You have a list, Severus."

He flushed and sat straighter, focusing on the now babbling professor. Her words made him feel warm. He liked having someone saying nice things to and about him.

Harry patted his head and paid attention to the excited professor.

* * *

"What the hell did you do Snivellus?!"

Harry and Severus jerked around to face the Marauders who decided to blockade the corridor and the surrounding students clumped together to see what was going on. The six of them were stuck in a circle.

Severus gave his trademark sneer, "What nonsense are you spouting this time, Black?!"

"You  _Imperio_ 'd her didn't you?! That's why she won't pay attention to me! You decided that you wanted her attention all to yourself, so you're controlling her!" Sirius yelled, wand drawn.

Harry gaped at Sirius's accusations. How daft was he really?

Before Severus could defend himself, she cut in.

"For your information, I ignore you because I find you annoying. I like Severus because he didn't judge me all because I wasn't a pureblood. In Slytherin, the people may not treat me like trash because I happen to be powerful, but no one reached out either. He  _did_ , even though it was in a roundabout sort of way. Ever since, I've followed him everywhere and he is the one who had to put up with me. It took two months for me to get him to speak more than a sentence a day to me!"

The surrounding students began to whisper. Harry wasn't finished.

"As for the Unforgivable, I can't be  _Imperio_ 'd because my will is strong. I just happen to like being around someone who is intelligent and gentlemanly. You could learn a few lessons from him. Like, how  _not_  to stalk me for an hour straight. How to take a hint when someone ignores you, meaning they don't want you around. How to stop doing things that can be construed as sexual harassment or else you'll find yourself in a world of utter agony!"

Sirius was glaring at her now and she could only hope that he was no longer interested. Having you godfather chasing your skirt was odd.

"You'd threaten  _me_  a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?" he asked with venom lacing his words.

She actually snorted at him! She couldn't believe he'd try that.

"Yes, I would. Forgive the pun, but you are the Black sheep in the family. Your mother is disappointed in you for being the opposite of what she wanted so she dotes on Regulus instead. You don't even  _live_  with your 'family' anymore. You attack Severus because he is everything your mother wanted you to be, but you failed to be it. So in anger and jealousy you attack him constantly, hoping to bring him down. I don't find that an attractive thing, Black. Your threat is pointless because your mother would most likely encourage me to deal with you, to remove the  _smudge_  on the Black name."

She was spitting some pretty hurtful things at the moment and she felt slightly bad when she saw the pain flash in Sirius's eyes. But, he was attacking someone who was an innocent, and she wouldn't allow it, even if he was her family.

The students gaped at her audacity. A lot of them knew about Sirius's situation but they never really talked about it.

Sirius took a step forward, his wand raised. Harry reacted easily and had her own pointed at him. It was a surreal moment. Something she never thought would happen.

James Potter stepped forward in that moment, wand pointed at her as he stood next to his friend. "Move and you'll have detention for the year," he threatened.

Her eyebrows rose, "Oh _really_? Aren't you the Head Boy, Mr. Gryffindor? Instead of taking your best friend's side in this, you should be stopping this whole affair in the first place, instead drawing your wand on me. As I recall, your imbecile of a friend came out here with his wand pointed at Severus and accused him of using an Unforgivable on me. I never raised my wand until he approached with  _his_  raised to strike. Tell me, is your blatant attack on everyone in Slytherin the way the Head Boy is supposed to act? You aren't Head Boy to just Slytherin, but to the other Houses as well. How about you take your duties seriously and do what is expected of you, because as I see it, you aren't  _fit_  for the position you've been given."

The students all made a simultaneous 'Ooooh' sound. Several of them started whispering about how unfair he was as Head Boy and that they wished someone else had been chosen.

James looked around in obvious worry as his fellow student began to talk about him and not in the good way.

Harry smirked in success, "Another incident like this and I will go straight to Headmaster Dumbledore. See, he is an expert Legilimens and Occlumens, like I am. He also has a Pensieve in his office. It won't be hard to get the evidence of your mistreatment of your role and get you replaced. Maybe with Severus. He has better grades and would make a much better Head Boy because he isn't biased like you are, you bloody pillcock."

She marched away then, leaving Severus to follow after her. The student parted for them and soon, they were gone, leaving the others to their thoughts.

Severus caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Did you really mean all of that?" he asked.

She turned to him with a grim smile, "Severus, it was all true. You're better than he is and he knows it. That's why he attacks you so much, because you are what his mother wanted him to be and instead, he ended up being a disgrace. He hates Slytherin because his brother, whom his mother obviously favors, was sorted there and he is much like you. A true Slytherin with good grades and standing. A good representative of what a dark wizard is supposed to be."

He stared at her in shock. "And you truly are a Legilimens and Occlumens?" he asked, looking scared.

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I would only look into your mind if I wanted to help you. I don't do it to people I have no respect for. Since I have no respect for Black, of course I used it on him. He gave me ample opportunity with all the staring he does," she half lied.

He nodded, sighing in relief. "So, you haven't looked into my mind?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I promise I won't unless I believe it'll help you or I'm about to tear Potter apart and need proof. I really want to do to him what I did to Black."

It as in that moment that Harry was blessed with a one of Severus's rare smiles. It was definitely eye-catching. A true curve of the mouth and a small twinkle appeared in his eyes.

In that moment, she realized something very important. And if she had come to the realization three months prior, she would have been horrified, but now that she knew him better, she was sort of happy about it.

She had a crush on Severus Snape. Her future Potions professor. The man she was friends with. The man who was in league with Voldemort and would most likely be marked soon if he wasn't already. The man who treated her like a normal person despite being able to speak to snakes and being a Metamorphmagus and so many other different things about her.

She liked his personality and his little quirks. When he got annoyed, his right eyebrow would twitch and his lip would curl up in a distinctive sneer. He was great at comebacks and pretty much made every other guy in Hogwarts boring in comparison. She really could understand why people didn't see how amazing he was.

Dear Merlin she sounded like a lovesick puppy! It may seem trite, but she literally felt this way about him!

She sighed as her heart ceased its annoyingly embarrassing palpitations. Was she Severus's love interest? Was that why she was considered an important person in his memory?

She gave him a once over and smiled. Some way, somehow, she was going to hook Severus Snape and she didn't care if people didn't approve or like it. It was time that she started staking her claim on the future Potions Master. No one was taking him away and for once, Harry Potter was going to be selfish and take what she wanted.

* * *

It was nearing the Yule break and Severus had pulled Harry into the Room of Requirement.

"I wanted to invite you to my home for the Yule break."

Harry gaped for a moment, "Wouldn't your parents appreciate some notification?"

"Both are dead. I'm allowed to return for the break and when I return after school, I will be old enough to live on my own. There are wards around my home so that the Ministry can't tell what magic is being done. My mother put them up years ago as a last defense just in case something bad happened and she needed to protect us."

"How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked.

He frowned, "They argued a lot when I was younger and once again they got into an argument this past Summer. He pulled a pistol on her and she retaliated with the killing curse. When I returned home that evening, both were dead. The Ministry dealt with it and I was with Lucius until term started."

Harry nodded, now understanding his past a bit more than what she had seen previously when she invaded his privacy.

"So, if I were to go to your home for Yule, are you going to try to convince me to come to the gathering? Because I'm not interested in the war at all and I'm not taking sides. That way I don't betray the man who helped me so much and I don't assist the man who is trying to take over the magical world and take away people's freedom. I've been kept from freedom my whole life and I finally have it. I'm not losing it by pledging myself to a man I don't agree with and taking a mark that will enslave me."

Severus gaped for a moment, "I apologize but I don't understand what you're talk-"

"Don't lie to me, Severus," she frowned. "Almost everyone in Slytherin is expected to join the Dark Lord and once they are old enough they will take the mark. You aren't that far off. Now don't misunderstand me. I don't hate you and though I don't particularly agree with your decision, I'm not going to judge you for it. I just hope you really understand what you're getting yourself into when you give away your entire being to this man."

He stared. "You knew? And yet you still wanted to be my friend?" he asked.

She smiled, "I wanted to be your friend for you. I don't think it's a smart idea what you plan to do, but I won't interfere. As long as you stay my friend and leave me out of everything you plan to do by becoming a Death Eater, I'll be fine. I want no part in it though and nothing is going to change my mind."

Severus sighed, "How long have you known?"

"About a week after school started. Regulus isn't one for caution. He made it very obvious that I'm a rare commodity and that the Dark Lord would make good use of me. I am not an object to be used and I won't sign my soul over to him. Sorry Severus, but even  _you_  can't convince me of this."

Severus bit his lip, "So, you don't hate me? And you won't even if I become a Death Eater?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll always be your friend Severus, even if you do the most idiotic thing in the world," she grinned and patted his shoulder.

"So, if you come with me and I'm ordered to bring you even when I explain that you want no part in this, would you come?"

Harry had to think about that. Her Occlumency shields were strong enough to keep Voldemort out. This was twenty years previous to when she had known him, which meant that he wasn't as powerful or skilled as he was then. Technically, she could hunt for the Horcruxes and kill him now. But she knew that she had to let everything play out the way it was supposed to. Though she wasn't happy about it.

"He will be made to understand that I refuse to work for him. I will even put several protection charms on you if I have to protect you from him. There is no way he is above using you as a threat t get me to join you and if I can prevent him from harming or killing you, then his threats won't work."

Severus nodded eagerly. He really wanted her to come with him, because he still found parties and get togethers annoying, even if it was held by the Dark Lord. He also wanted to spend his Yule with her, away from Hogwarts.

Hopefully, he could convince the Dark Lord to leave her alone. If she refused to side with him, he didn't want to sabotage their friendship by forcing her. He respected her too much to do that to her.

Somehow, she had changed his view and he considered her a good friend. He didn't want to lose his only friend all because he couldn't accept her wishes.

Harry smiled and took his hand, dragging him from the room. "I look forward to the holidays. Want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We have no homework to do and it'll be a free day."

He nodded and let her drag him to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they walked through the corridors, Harry took notice of some parchments on the wall and grinned. Perfect!

Stopping just outside the Great Hall, she faced Severus and smiled widely.

"Severus Snape, would you do me the honor of escorting me to the Yule Ball?"

He gasped and choked a bit, causing her to thump him on the back.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded, "It's the night before break. I think it would be nice. So will you?"

He searched her face for a moment and finally nodded. Internally, she was bouncing. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you! Now let's go eat!"

She towed him toward the table, aware that he was still in shock.

Throughout the dinner, Severus was silent as he mulled over the happenings of the last hour. He was going to a ball with Harry and she was coming over his house!

He wanted to faint.

**A/N: Another down!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories!**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Harry Potter fics! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!(and I'm not taking it back, yes I believe in Jesus Christ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry chills with Sev for the holiday.
> 
> *NOTE*- Remember that in this story, Harry has a really well thought out persona. Harriet Morsmangone isn't a real person. She's showing some exceptional acting skills in this chapter, pretending to be something she isn't while in the presence of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Just so you don't get confused.-*NOTE* This chapter is 8,715 words long!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry sighed as she pulled on her green and black dress robes. She wondered if Severus would notice the difference from these and the ones she word to Slughorn's party a few weeks ago. He was observant, so it wouldn't surprise her in the least.

She donned her shoes, brushed her hair and placed her glasses on her bed. With a few silent spells, she made sure everything was locked up tight so no one could get near her things.

Severus was standing in front of the entrance to the dungeons. She was impressed that he cleaned up very well. His hair was even a little less greasy than usual.

She could help but reach up and feel it, when she reached his side. It was soft, like  _really_ soft. "How did you do this?" sheasked in awe.

"I don't understand. I did nothing with my hair, but everything else was taken care of."

"Hm… I'm not going to question it then. You look dashing, Mr. Snape."

"And you are as radiant as ever, Ms. Morsmangone."

"We could make a profit with our excessive adulation!"

"True. Not many have such expanded vocabularies these days. However, I wish to be a Potions Master, so I'll leave that particular profession to you."

" _How generous of you_. Let's depart," she smiled, pulling him down the corridor.

She looked back at him and smiled, "Can you dance?"

"Yes, my mother taught me when I was younger."

She laughed lightly, "Good, because I  _can't_ and it wouldn't look good if  _both_ of us are stumbling all over the floor."

"I could teach you. Do you have any sense of rhythm, at all?" he asked.

"I can play the piano, if that counts."

" _Well_?"

"Of course well! Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you I can play. What about it?"

"Then you shouldn't be too difficult to educate. Here," he said, stopping her movement.

"Your left hand here and your right hand there. Now, don't think I'm trying anything, my hand must be around your waist."

She snorted lightly, "You wouldn't have the fortitude nor the disrespect to do such a thing, Severus."

He sneered lightly and fixed her left arm, making sure it rested against his right, without issue. He held her other hand in his left and pulled her a little closer.

"I lead, you follow."

He led her into a few turns around the corridor and stopped. "You'll be just fine."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you. Good to know that you won't let me look foolish."

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he insisted firmly.

They entered the glowingly white room, decorated for the Yule holiday. The Great Hall was lavishly filled with white tables that circled what could only be a dance floor. Above their heads, the enchanted ceiling was snowing on them. The flakes disappearing fifteen feet above the floor. There was a large tree to the far right of the room, taking up most of the area the Head Table usually occupied.

The refreshments table was lining the left side of the room and there were several couples already there.

Harry looked over and motioned to the right corner, closest to the door. "Want to commandeer  _that_ table?"

He shrugged and the two immediately claimed the table as their own. With a few well placed charms and spells, the two were blissfully in their own world, a nice notice me not charm keeping people from looking in their direction.

"It's very, decorative in here. Honestly, I have to say I've never had a really good Yule. They started to get a bit better when I entered my teen years, but only slightly. Usually, something bad would happen to complicate things and make it difficult to enjoy myself. My aunt wasn't a touchy feely sort of individual either, so I only had myself."

Severus looked at her in silence. She was frowning, mouth pinched slightly.

"I will admit to never having a very good Yule, either. So, you are not alone."

She flashed him a small grin. "So sweet, trying to make me feel better. I really don't understand why people can't see how nice you are, Severus."

"I am not  _nice_ ," he hissed the last word, sneer marring his face.

She scoffed, "Of  _course_ you aren't. You're pure evil, with no compassion or sympathy. I must have not noticed before."

He gaped at her for a moment. "Are you teasing me?" he finally asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm also calling you a liar. You  _are_ nice and if no one but me can see it, then their opinions aren't important."

He huffed, folding his arms, "Whatever you say."

Harry grinned in victory and looked toward the door as more people showed up.

She winced in disgust at the orange dress robes Professor Dumbledore was wearing. He never had the best taste in clothing.

"I wonder if Professor Slughorn got his fashion sense from Headmaster Dumbledore, or the other way around," she commented when she saw the potions professor enter the room behind the bespectacled headmaster.

Severus sneered again, "I don't even want to know. Neither of them can dress properly and that's just it."

After a few minutes, the hall was filled and Dumbledore stood from the large table toward the back.

"Good evening. Welcome to the nine hundred and seventeenth Hogwarts Yule Ball. May you enjoy yourselves as we celebrate the Yule holiday. Now, pip pip, twiddle and feak. Let's tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables that were occupied and Harry and Severus quickly filled their plates and ate in silence.

Harry nudged Severus and pointed in a random direction.

Looking over, both could see Sirius trying to woo a girl out to the dance floor. She kept shaking her head and pulling her hand away.

Harry snorted, "Hopefully he realizes how undesirable he is after this."

Severus gave a small smirk, "His ego is too massive for the logic and facts to reach him."

"You're correct."

After half an hour, the dancing had begun. Severus and Harry came out of their corner to take a far side of the dance floor where they swayed back and forth, ignoring the looks of shock they were getting from certain people, whom shall remain nameless.

For Harry, the dancing seemed a lot easier. When she had taken Parvati to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, they were both pretty bad at dancing and then to add the fact that Harry had to lift her companion several times throughout it all, made it worse. With Severus though, it was pretty easy. And she wasn't taking the lead in this situation, so that was good.

She was suddenly dipped and let out a small squeak.

"Warn me before doing that!" she mocked glared.

Her ears must have been clogged or maybe she was just hallucinating, because she would swear on everything she had ever known, that Severus had chuckled right then.

Deep, dark and hair-raising.

But of course, her mind must have been playing a prank on her, because it did not last and his mouth hadn't moved much.

Definitely a hallucination.

Severus lifted her and she flushed. Her chest had been level with his gaze for a whole two seconds! Only two yes, but two was long enough and embarrassing to boot.

They danced through several other songs, one Harry having recognized from the Yule Ball she had attended in her fourth year.

Severus led her back to their table, where they were shocked to see Xenophilius and his date, a blonde woman with blue eyes. Looking at her, Harry could tell that this was Luna's mother. The similarities were too similar for her  _not_ to be related to the Seer.

Xeno stood and placed a kiss on Harry's hand. "You look lovely this evening, Harry. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Celestia Keltswalter."

Harry nodded to the woman. "Fiance? You're not too young for that?" she asked, knowing that they didn't get engaged at that age in her time.

"Not at all," Celestia answered. "Getting married after leaving school is usually expected. Did your family do things differently?"

Harry was placed in a tough spot and had to lie immediately to cover herself. "No. All the matches were made by themselves, no intervening of parents and they all usually happened in the late twenties. Since no one other than my aunt made it to the age of thirty. And it wasn't expected, since my aunt never married and was perfectly fine as a spinster."

Severus looked intrigued and Xeno was still smiling.

"We've known one another for years. Before Hogwarts. So, this is one of those arranged marriages that came out well!"

Harry smiled, "Well then I'm happy for you."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Harry only had to dance two more times before the ball ended. Once with Xeno and the other with Severus.

As she headed toward the door to wait for Severus, she saw Sirius just standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was smirking too and when she looked up, she could see mistletoe.

The bugger was trying to get snogged!

There was no way she was getting caught under magical mistletoe again. That time with Cho was terrible! She looked around and spotted a Hufflepuff who had been as obvious with his intentions toward Sirius just as Sirius was with Harry.

Harry slung an arm around the teen's shoulders and motioned to where Sirius was standing.

"He's stuck over there, why don't you help him out."

The boy gave a her a look and then bowed his head. As he moved toward Sirius, Harry marched over to the 1977 equivalent of Colin Creevey and pointed to the door where Sirius was about to be snogged.

The girl gasped and brought her camera up to her face. With a few tweaks, she adjusted the lens and snapped a photo just as the boy planted one on Sirius, who looked absolutely disgusted.

Harry bumped the girl and winked, "May I have a copy of that when you develop the film? I'll even pay you."

The girl nodded, "It's going all over the school, you'll get a copy, don't worry. Thanks!"

"It wasn't me, he's the one that was trying to get some and I just happened to point someone in the right direction."

She waved to the girl and went to get Severus.

"I just got Black back for all the stalking!" she sang, grinning like the cat who had caught the canary.

"And what, pray tell, did you do?"

"Well, he decided to stand under the doorway where a large clump of mistletoe hung and wait for someone to pass by. So, I alerted a Hufflepuff admirer and the photographer about this and we were able to catch the kiss of a lifetime, between Sirius Black and Aaron McDowell."

"Aaron is a male, you didn't!" Severus smirked, giving her an approving look.

"Of course I did. Payback. And he'll never know it was me."

"How terribly Slytherin of you. Ms. Morsmangone I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Please, hold the applause. Now, shall we depart? We have to wake early tomorrow to be ready for the train."

Severus nodded, linking their arms. Harry glanced upward and noticed that the mistletoe had been burnt to a crisp. She snickered as Severus led her back to the dungeons.

"Thank you escorting me to the ball, Severus. Your gentlemanly habits know no bounds."

"I  _do_ try."

Harry leaned up and planted a quick kiss on Severus's cheek. "See you in the morning, Sev."

Severus was left standing there, watching as she disappeared into the girls dorm. That was the second kiss he'd gotten from her. Lily had never kissed his cheek and had never held his hand like that or joined in on his insulting of Black.

He could literally say that his interest in Harry was a lot different from his interest in Lily. Harry was just so different and hefound himself not depressed any longer. Harry filled the void.

And he was taking her to his home tomorrow! His face flushed as he moved toward his own dorm room.

Merlin help him.

* * *

"Though I rarely left the house except for Quidditch training, I can say that this looks a lot like the neighborhood around my aunt's home. Muggles like everything to look the same, though I can't understand why. I would  _never_ want my home to look like someone else's. It should stand out."

Severus and she walked down the long row of houses on the street Spinner's End in Cokeworth England.

They were made of brick, with long chimneys. In the back of each was a small thigh high wall that kept their space their own. It was darkish and there was a large factory on the far end of the town, its' pillars looking over the small homes.

There was a small river not too far away according to Severus and apparently, he was currently the only person living on his street.

"It may not be perfect, but it's better than nothing," Severus said, now slightly embarrassed at how horrible Cokeworth lookedin the Winter.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I don't mind. Trust me, material possessions and titles don't interest me in any way shape or form."

That was true. Even though she grew up with nothing and suddenly found out she had fame and fortune, it never meant much to her, people still didn't want to know her for her. Just the hero they created.

Severus's sitting room was filled with books. They were everywhere and she suddenly understood why he was so intelligent. He was a reader.

"You'll be staying in the guest bedroom. It's never been used, but was still kept nice just in case. There are wards that have allowed me to do magic my whole life, so I'm not going to get into trouble for it."

The room was a lot larger than Dudley's second bedroom and even though Severus didn't seem to think it was nice, Harry loved it.

"It's perfect."

She waved a hand, casting a quick cleaning charm over everything.

"I'll leave you to change. Meet me in the sitting room when you are finished."

Harry snickered to herself as she noticed the blush creeping over his face as he left the room. Severus was a bit of a pervert,huh? That was good to know.

Once she was in more comfortable clothing, which incidentally was a pair of robes very similar to Severus's, she moved out to the parlor where said man was waving his wand around, cleaning things off.

"So, what is on the agenda, Mr. Snape?" she asked, leaning fully against the door frame.

He turned and ended up staring silently for a moment, before shaking himself off. "I was thinking of taking a trip to Diagon Alley, and by extension, Knockturn Alley.  _If_ you're alright with that-that is."

She nodded. Believe it or not, after her whole defeat of Voldemort and coming to the past, she had been a lot more accepting of the Dark Arts, realizing that some just had a natural affinity for them. It turned out, that Harry herself had an affinity for all magic, which was why spells of all sorts of natures came to her easily.

No longer was she against using Dark Magic against someone, so long as she didn't do it with the intention of torture, but instead to get rid of an enemy, she had no issues with using the knowledge she had gained from the books she bought back in August.

"And what do you wish to do? Flourish and Blotts and Borgin and Burkes?"

"Gringotts, then anywhere  _you'd_ like to go and then we'll see which bookshop holds our interest first."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After visiting Gringotts, Severus took Harry to Rosa Lee Teabag, which was a tea shop on the far end of Diagon Alley thatSeverus seemed to like, a lot. After that they went to Knockturn Alley where they perused Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary, getting several potion ingredients. Severus wanted to continue his dark potion making.

Cobb and Webb's, which was a shop dedicated to selling dark objects, was their next stop. Severus purchased a Hand of Glory, which Harry had glared at, remembering her own run in with one in her second year.

When they entered Borgin and Burke's, Mr. Borgin came to the counter from the back room and immediately blanched when he saw her.

"Hello again!" she said with false cheer. "Same thing goes, just like last time. Sneak something into my bag and I will do horrible things to you. Are we clear?"

Severus turned to her suddenly, "That's where I first saw you! I thought you had seemed familiar."

She nodded, "Yes, you came in and your voice intrigued me." She neglected to mention that it gave her shivers.

The two went about their business, collecting the books that they wanted. Mr. Borgin was on his best behavior, especially after Severus sent the man a scathing glare and placed a hand on Harry's lower back as he escorted her from the premises.

"Where to now, oh mightiest of protectors?"

He looked back at her and flushed as she gazed at his extended arm which was still holding her. He moved back a few inches and coughed uncomfortably into his hand.

As he thought of what to do next, she started off in the direction of Diagon Alley. "Leaky Cauldron it is."

"Wait, how did you know I was going to say that?" he asked, matching her strides.

"Sometimes I just know things," she answered cryptically. This would be her excuse when she caused an uproar at the Death Eater gathering that she would be dragged to. Because there was just no way she'd be there and  _not_ do something! Her inner Marauder demanded it!

"Is that what happened with Black? Because there is no way you could have picked all of that with just Occlumency," Severus pointed out.

"Yes."

* * *

Severus Snape knelt before his lord, waiting for his orders.

The man, Lord Voldemort, was casually relaxing in a leather wingback chair in Lucius's office in Malfoy Manor. He looked calm and composed and radiated a powerful aura that screamed, 'don't mess with me'.

"You will bring her here tonight. I would like to meet the one that Narcissa and Lucius seem to believe will be your wife in the near future. According to Bartimus and Regulus, she is very interesting, able to speak Parseltongue, is an exemplary Seeker, is also a Metamorphmagus and overall is perfect in all of her classes, attaining all O's in her O.W.L.s. Anything else I have missed, Severus?"

Severus took a small breath, readying himself. "She is an expert Legilimens and Occlumens, milord. She also says that she 'knows things'. She didn't elaborate, but I feel it may be when she looks upon a person and immediately knows something important about them. She used it against Sirius Black when the fool accused me in the corridor after Defense and pretty much told him that he was a disgrace to his family name and that his mother would thank her for ridding the family of such a smudge because he wasn't like Regulus and Walburga hates that fact."

Voldemort, took in the information. "How did you come up with this theory, Severus?"

"The day we returned from Hogwarts, we were in Knockturn Alley and were trying to decide where to eat. She suddenly walked off, saying, 'Leaky Cauldron it is'. I asked how she knew I was about to suggest it and she answered, 'sometimes I just know things'. I asked then, if she had used it against Black, because some of the things she had said  _couldn't_ have been revealed even through Legilimency. She answered in an affirmative, milord."

Voldemort nodded, resting an arm on his lap and he crossed his legs regally.

"And what of her temperament and character? Regulus has already regaled to me her home life and her awkward momentswith those who are over emotional. From what I have gleaned, she is socially inept and avoids pretty much everyone except you and pureblood Xenophilius Lovegood. How would you describe her, Severus?"

"Milord, she is…..interesting. She almost becomes playful when she's around either me or Lovegood. And yet there are moments where she is completely confused and if I can't explain what is going on to her, I just tell her to ignore it because it isn't important. At Professor Slughorn's first Slug Club gathering, she spent most of her time in the corner with me, complaining about Black and how someone she had met before joining me, refused to stop talking. Lucius and Narcissa joined us a few moments later and soon she was pulled away by Slughorn.

At the end of the night, we walked back to the dungeons together and she asked me to explain why the people she talked to wouldn't stop talking about themselves and their achievements. She openly admits to not understanding romantic things and some humor is lost on her. Yet, she's incredibly intelligent and knows about the emotions required to power spells and such. She has no issue with using, studying or teaching Dark Magic, though she does not support the war on either side. Her reason being, Dumbledore assisted her when she needed help because she didn't know what to do, so she refuses to betray his helpfulness. Also, she doesn't agree with your stand on several things and just wants to stay out of it all. She's known from the second week of school that most of Slytherin was joining your ranks and did not snitch or say anything to anyone.

She wants to stay out of the war and knew that by accepting my invitation to spend the Yule with me, she'd have to come here. Her only reason is so that you don't harm me, because she is under the impression that you would if she refused. She plans to tell you to your face, that she is not interested in your…" he trailed off, not wanting to repeat it.

"My what, Severus?" the man intoned darkly.

"'Hypocritical dictatorship'. She claims that one of the things you fight for immediately makes you a hypocrite and she cannot tolerate hypocrisy. I do not know what she meant by it, milord, she refused to tell me. When people start talking about the war, whether it's your side or Dumbledore's, she leaves the room, truly wanting no part in it. I can also say that she seems to have an optimistic view on people, saying that many people she sees may seem dark but are in fact light. I don't know whatthat means either, I apologize."

Voldemort watched him for several moments. "And what is your  _personal_ opinion of this young woman, Severus?"

Severus had to quell the urge to blush, knowing full well what his lord was asking.

"I enjoy her company, a lot. She is intelligent, which is a very attractive trait, for me at least. I like her assertiveness and her overall visage and figure are quite fetching I will admit. She is powerful as well and has all the makings for a perfect spouse." He sighed, knowing it had to come out, though it was embarrassing admitting his crush to the Dark Lord. "I believe am smitten."

"You are," Voldemort answered simply. "There is no doubt. Tell of her looks. So far, I've been given a very broad description."

"Her hair is originally black, but changes colors when she becomes emotional, though that isn't often. It reaches her hips. Her eyes are like the killing curse. She is a little over five and a half feet tall and prefers to wear glasses, though her eyesight is fine.

She walks confidently and is never unsure of her actions. She is also able to lace her words with her magic in order to get her way or to threaten people. Much like you do. She doesn't even  _look_  like someone to trifle with. I personally have found out that her reflexes and agility are advanced and only can come from years of extensive training. Her physical strength is astounding as well, for a woman of her size. Even with her looks, she doesn't have the ability to come across as a non-threat. Imagine a less blood-thirsty version of Bellatrix."

Said woman was smirking widely as she stood beside her sister Narcissa, watching Severus and her lord speak.

Voldemort leaned back. Though he wasn't too pleased with the woman's views, he wasn't about to push it. The possibility of Severus's future offspring being Metamorphmagi or Parselmouths, was too great. They would be perfect minions to mould into perfect weapons. He couldn't chance anything. Which meant that he had to appeal to this woman's wishes and makesure Severus was healthy and whole.

"Well, judging by all of this information, I must confess to being intrigued about meeting Ms. Morsmangone. You will be here by six this evening, Severus. That is all."

Severus stood and gave a low bow, "As you order, milord."

He swept from the study and sighed in relief when he was far enough away.

Lord Voldemort was terrifying.

* * *

"You want me to wear silver?"

Severus held out the silver dress, completely transfixed on it. "Yes. You'd look lovely in it."

She sighed and took it. "Okay then, let me go get it fitted. Wait here. Find me a bag to match it, if you're so intent on choosing everything."

Severus turned and immediately ventured to the side of the store that was filled with bags of all sorts.

He had dragged her to Twilfitt and Tatting's, a shop that the Malfoy family approved of greatly. He wanted her to make a good first impression and to do so, he was buying her a fancy dress. Though she could have bought it on her own, he insisted as a belated birthday gift.

She was able to sneak from him that his birthday was in a few days and was able to buy him a potions book from Borgin and Burke's in return.

The sales witch waved her wand as she shrunk certain parts of the dress. Others she made longer, more flowing or tight. Thebust was like a corset that reminded her of something she had seen Bellatrix wear. Maybe she got her clothes from here as well. The rest was long with a slit that went up the left side, stopping at mid-thigh. The sleeves were tight until they reached the elbow, where they flared out widely. Harry had to admit, Severus had good taste in female clothing.

The woman looked back, "Is your hair dyed that color?"

Harry grabbed a lock of hair and rolled her eyes. Maybe she could learn to change the color to what she wanted and not cotton candy blue. She focused on silver, wanting her hair to match the color of her dress.

Right before their eyes, her blue hair seemed to run, like mascara when wet. It was replaced by a bright silver and Harryturned back to the woman in silence.

She gaped for a moment and finally nodded. "Silver or black would do."

After several moments, Harry was finally finished. "Do you know where I can go to get my face done? I don't usually wear makeup but I have to go to a ball soon so…"

The woman nodded. "You can do that here. Hildegarde is the one to go to for facial issues. We have a lot of noble women come in here and prefer to get ready here than at home. So we added this as a helpful service. It doesn't cost much, well, depending on what you want."

Harry snorted, "Not much, just something for the eyes. I have to stand out as a Slytherin you realize. I don't wear lipstick and blush and those sort of things. They annoy me."

The woman grinned, "I know what you mean. Come, we'll take care of everything."

About an hour later, Harry emerged from the back of the shop, dressed immaculately, hair in a half ponytail that was braided. Her bangs were down, framing her face nicely. Around her eyes was some simple black eyeliner and her eyebrows had been shaped to make her appear more well put to together.

Harry paid for the beautifying, but was supposed to leave the bag and dress for Severus. When she appeared before him, a vision in silver, he goggled.

The women in the back, who were looking into the front to view the proceedings, were giggling madly at his reaction.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning once for good measure.

"Stupendous, amazing, magnificent?" she supplied, batting her eyelashes excessively.

He came back to Earth and snorted, "Like a girl, surprisingly."

"Oh bite me, Severus!"

By the look that came over his face, that wasn't such a bad suggestion after all.

He held out a small bag, a clutch, Harry believed it was called. It was black, simple with a small leather strap that could be attached so she could hang it over her shoulder.

"I'll go...purchase your things."

Harry was left snorting as he walked away.

* * *

"Now, I want you to keep your Occlumency shields up at all times. Don't speak unless spoken to and ignore the ones who act less than savory. They aren't worth our time."

Harry's eyes rolled skyward as they walked down the very long entrance way of Malfoy Manor. She waved a hand over Severus's head and muttered a few words in Parseltongue.

She sent him a mock frown, "Don't  _glare_ at me. I don't know these people, nor do I trust them. I refuse to have you become a possible liability to me. You will be safe from any sort of curses, even Unforgivables."

Severus sighed and led her through the wards of Malfoy Manor. "It's always best to enter through the main door and not the floo. It's considered bad manners."

"I know this, trust me."

They were welcomed by a House Elf who bowed deeply and told them which ballroom they would be in! Meaning there was more than one ballroom!

They entered a large room that was lavishly decorated with green and silver. True Slytherin colors.

Harry's silver ensemble accompanied by Severus's emerald dress robes, made them complement one another. They were also sporting Slytherin colors and shamelessly supporting their date in the snake pit they had just slithered into.

Harry triple checked that her shields were up and holding strong as she prepared herself for a night of sharp daggers to the mind.

The first people to notice them, were Lucius and Narcissa. Probably because Harry stood out in her bright silver attire.

"Well don't you two just look dashing together!" Narcissa smiled, clapping her hands together.

Harry could honestly say, that she liked the woman. Even though she was on the 'bad' side, she still did what she could to protect her family, going through a hassle to make sure Draco was okay and then even  _lying_ to the Dark Lord for her, just to make sure Draco was safe in the castle. The woman had earned Harry's respect and if she had done all of that for her family, then she couldn't be all that bad.

"You have my sincerest gratitude. Severus has such good discernment in selecting female apparel, doesn't he?" Harry gave a small smile, looking at her date.

Narcissa fixed Severus with a wider smile, "That's so sweet of you, Severus. You truly do have lovely taste in women'sfashion."

"I appreciate your words, Narcissa. And may I add you are looking as radiant as ever."

Lucius in the mean time, was giving Harry a once over which left her sort of creeped out. He was about to be married and they he was, eyeing her like a pumpkin pastie.

"I must confess to being a little surprised that you don't have a place to put your wand, Ms. Morsmangone," he said, looking her up and down.

"Not a place you would  _think_ of, Mr. Malfoy," she rebutted, tapping his cane, which she knew had his wand inside. When his eyes went wide, she smirked, "I don't need a wand anyway."

Severus gave her a look and she shrugged. It was fun messing with the 'nobles'.

Narcissa clapped, "Join me, Harry. I'll introduce you to some people."

Harry was toted away, leaving the men to talk.

Harry noticed that she and Narcissa were headed for Bellatrix and decided to start her mischief immediately.

Narcissa tapped the curly-haired woman on the shoulder. "Trixy, this is Harriet Morsmangone, Severus's  _friend_." The word 'friend' was stressed in a way that made it seem like more than just that.

The woman who would send Sirius into the Veil with a stunner in the future, turned to give Harry an inquisitive look.

Harry smirked lightly. "Madam Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, blood daughter of Druella Rosier and Cygnus Black III, blood sister of Andromeda and Narcissa Black, wife of Rodolphus Lestrange. Slytherin pureblood, born in the early fifties."

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix stared at her in awe.

"May I meet your husband? I believe you may have contracted an illness and it could be because of him."

Bellatrix looked completely lost but nudged Narcissa, who went off to fetch Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry withheld her glee that her plan was working! So, she would make sure that Bellatrix and her husband never had children.

"I am to assume that you would never defile yourself by laying with a muggle, correct?" Harry asked, remaining professional.

As expected, Bellatrix looked disgusted. "I would  _never_  sully my pure blood and body with such filth!"

"I thought so. Your husband did something horrible and you will suffer for it."

The look on the woman's face became strained.

Narcissa returned in that moment with a tall dark-haired fellow. "This is him," she said, gesturing to the man.

Harry made eye contact and tested her Legilimency, entering the man's severely unguarded mind. What she saw, confirmedher thoughts and made it so that her plan would work to its fullest effect! Though he was a bastard for it.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, she said, "Your husband has contracted a muggle disease, which can only be received, but swapping bodily fluids with a muggle. Our bodies are not born with the ability to develop this disease, but they can contract them. By either exchanging blood, saliva, sweat or semen, one can catch this disease and your husband gave it to you,because he is unfaithful."

Bellatrix and Narcissa gasped and backed away from the man. Bellatrix was glaring her heart out though.

"On his last raid, he availed himself of ten different muggle women in one night, without cleansing himself once. By doing so, he contracted the disease. Examine his mind, he's abysmal at Occlumency."

Suddenly, Bellatrix and Narcissa had him at wand point and Bellatrix was undoubtedly using Legilimency on the man.

"You wretch!" she hissed.

Harry knew it was coming but didn't try to stop the women. Instead, she joined in. A sort of payback for the bastard thinking it was okay for him to cheat. Not that she  _liked_ Bellatrix, but she did not condone infidelity, no matter who did it or who it was against.

Harry's wand appeared out of thin air as she stepped up beside Narcissa and Bellatrix and together, they chorused, " _Crucio_!"

The combination of three very powerful women using the same curse on one man, caused him to drop to the ground, screaming out shrilly.

The room silenced as everyone turned to see the commotion.

" _What_ , is going on here?" a strikingly familiar voice asked.

The women stopped what they were doing. The sisters turned to bow to Voldemort, who had approached when he heard the screams of agony.

Harry turned and looked the past Voldemort in the eye, making sure her shields were strong. He was young. A lot younger than she thought he'd look. In his early fifties and yet managing to look ten years younger even though he had already created some Horcruxes. Dark hair that reached his shoulders and crimson eyes that seemed to glow. The ritual must have been what destroyed his looks.

With a small nod of(begrudging) respect, she decided to impart the situation to him. "Your... _subordinate_ , infected Bellatrix with an incurable muggle disease, because he had sexual relations with several women on his last raid and did not cleanse himself before he used any of the women."

Tom's eyes sparked and she felt a pressure on her mental barriers, but she held perfectly strong. She was a lot better now and there was no way he'd get inside. He was twenty years weaker than the last time she saw him.

"Is that so? And what is this disease called?"

"Well, the  _type_ of disease is called an STD, which is a Sexually Transmitted Disease. There are several different forms. Some prevent birth, making the woman barren. Some cause unimaginable amounts of searing pain and sores and rashes in the nether regions. Some can cause birth defects in the child, making them either deformed or even worse. Half of the STDs don't  _have_ cures and most of them don't have visible symptoms. However, I know things and I could tell immediately that there was something wrong with Bellatrix, so a walk through her husband's mind, informed me of what her ailment was. He needed to be taught a lesson and I gladly joined in on the discipline."

Voldemort frowned as he considered Rodolphus. The man was lying on his back, whimpering. When Tom focused his attention on the man, he cowered, much like Pettigrew did in the presence of his lord, and started shivering.

"I will deal with you later. If you truly have cost me the future of my most faithful, you will suffer, Rodolphus," he promised in a hiss of a whisper.

Turning back to Harry, he allowed a disarming smile light up his visage.

Harry could tell how Voldemort got his followers so easily. Tom Riddle was a very suave man and knew how to get what hewanted. Must have been a Slytherin thing because she knew for a fact that only those in Slytherin could pull off such things.

"Shall we, Ms. Moramangone? Severus is already waiting for us at my table."

Harry took his offered arm and waved to Narcissa and Bellatrix as she was led away. This was surreal, walking calmly beside Voldemort and not screaming about killing each other.

Tom had ensured that she and Severus would be seated directly beside him. Harry on his left and Severus on his right. At thehead of the table, Tom had a good view of everyone sitting with him.

"Severus has informed me of your ability to 'know things'. Would you consider this to be the traits of a Seer?" Tom asked, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"I hate Divination," she said with finality.

"And why is that?" he inquired, obviously wondering what the class had to do with the current topic of discussion.

"I'm wretched at it. It isn't seeing the future, it's like the facts about a person present themselves to me. I can hear them in my mind. Take  _you_ for example. I know your real name, family heritage, wand description, blood status and even your attempts at immortality. These are facts, not the future."

Tom's crimson eyes widened minutely at her words. He did not rise to her challenge though and remained silent for a few moments.

"How are your abilities as a Metamorphmagus helping you? Do you ever use them to get away from people or your professors?"

Harry actually grinned at that.

"Yes. Black is as annoying as they come and can't seem to take a hint or direction in any way, shape or form. Because he feels the need to stalk me, I often hide out in the Come and Go room or change my hair to light red so he'll pass over me."

She demonstrated it by changing her hair to match her mother's hair color. "I don't feel it goes well with my eye color, however," she stated with a shrug.

Her hair went black then and she inwardly sighed in relief. She was back to normal.

Severus was gaping and Tom looked thoughtful.

"You could have passed for a Prewett. Are there any Prewetts in you family line?" Tom asked, giving her another once over.

"I'm quite sure I have no Prewett blood. I do have Potter, Black and Peverell however."

Tom's head swiveled in her direction immediately. "You don't say."

"Yes, I do say, cousin," she nodded, enjoying how his eyes went wide. "Distant, mind you. But still cousins."

Severus looked disgusted and she could guess why.

"Yes, I'm distantly related to James Potter. Perish the thought, but truth nonetheless."

Tom looked back and forth between the two as they both shivered.

Harry shivered because she was truly embarrassed at being related to the man. That man was her father and she was so glad that she didn't end up anything like him. He was an embarrassing swine, just as Snape had always told her.

"Though I'm not a fan of the Potters either, I'm curious as to why you don't like their son, Harry."

"He's an ungrateful brat. His ego has swelled his head so much, he's too far caught up in the clouds to notice anything happening here on the ground. He's also a hypocrite, which is something I cannot  _stand_  and I feel that he is undeserving of his station."

She frowned, rolling her eyes at the thought of her father. Then, something hit her. She sounded  _just like_ Snape had when he complained about her father. Wow.

"Also, he and his  _friends_ seem to get off on making people miserable. Specifically, Severus. I'd like to see how they'd feel if I did to them in one hour, everything they have ever done to Severus. And to use someone else's spells is pathetic."

Tom looked at Severus, who was busy staring at his plate. There was an obvious flush on his face and he refused to look up.

Tom decided to change the subject. "I've heard that you don't have many friends. I'm curious to hear why you befriended a Lovegood of all people."

So he was fishing for information. Well then.

"I knew what a Nargle was and he latched onto my arm. From that moment on, we were acquaintances. He called me his friend about a week after that. Severus was a lot more difficult to befriend. He seemed to stay away from people and never talk to anyone, by  _I_  got him." she said with a pleased smirk.

Severus flushed even darker at the possessiveness in her tone. His mind immediately assumed something and he reallydidn't want to think too much on it, for fear that he was wrong.

"And are you pleased with your catch?" Tom asked, giving Harry a smirk.

"Yes. He's intelligent and can carry on a good conversation. That fact that he's attractive just adds to it."

Severus choked on his drink as she spoke and Tom snickered lightly.

"I don't know what has gotten into you with the blushing and choking and all, but maybe you should take a potion to help it out," Harry suggested, frowning at him.

"No, no," he shook his head, waving off her concern. "I'm perfectly fine, trust me."

She looked doubtful. "You've been doing this a lot lately. And I haven't seen anyone else acting like you. Are you ill, overheated, embarrassed?"

Voldemort watched as his minion turned an even brighter shade of red. He could tell that the information about her being oblivious to romance was true.

Severus was obviously enamored with the young woman and while it was obvious that she liked him, her confusion on his reactions spoke highly of her inexperience.

"You are embarrassed. About what? It's not like I didn't inform all of seventh year about my campaign to get you to like me. Everyone knows of my intentions, so there is no reason for you to be embarrassed."

"Intentions?" Tom asked, interestedly.

"Yes. At the Yule Ball I may or may not have magically threatened several people, glared my heart out at some others and made some gestures that signified that Severus was off-limits. I mean, with him looking so good in his dress robes, I couldn't afford to have any other females realizing that he is a good catch."

Those at the table, who were listening in on the conversation, began snickering. And when Severus choked on his drink again, even Tom joined in on the amusement.

"Pardon?" Severus asked, dabbing his mouth with his kerchief.

"You didn't realize?" Harry asked in shock. She had thought she was being too open but apparently he hadn't noticed one bit.

"Realize what?" the Slytherin asked.

Harry sighed. "And here I was under the impression that I was being too forward with my intentions. Perhaps that was not the case?" she inquired.

"Intentions?" the teen echoed his lord's previous question.

Harry's mouth slowly spread into a devious grin that grew wider until some of her teeth were visible. "Yes. Recently, I have come to the conclusion that you are mine. I'm just warning others away. I've stated already that I find you attractive and that I like your intelligence. You are also a perfect candidate because you match my family's demands and you are the only person in Hogwarts that fits my expectations. Plus, I actually like you."

Voldemort did not know how this became a discussion of feelings for one another, but he would be lying if he said that hewasn't enjoying seeing his minion being wrapped in knots by a beautiful young woman. It was incredibly entertaining.

Severus looked completely aghast and Harry looked pleased with herself. A glance around the table told him that his subordinates also found the interaction humourous. Good. He would not pressure the woman, because she seemed to bring Severus out of his shell, she had power, she was intent upon Severus being her future, which meant possibly powerful children and so many good things would come of this union. He just had to play his cards right.

"So, would your plans after Hogwarts include Severus then?" he asked, drawing the teen's attention back to him.

"Yes," she said with finality. "He's mine."

* * *

Severus Snape had never been more embarrassed than he was that evening. The girl he was attracted to had very clearlystated in front of his lord and everyone in the room that she liked him and was intent on marrying him in the future. Her assessment of his features and skills only served to make him blush further.

Surprisingly, the night had gone well, despite the revelations early on. His lord did not once mention bringing Harry over to his side. He did not pester her about assisting his plans in any way. It seemed that Lord Voldemort was trying to make her comfortable.

Also, Severus could swear that his lord was trying to expound on Severus's achievements, trying to make Harry more interested. That's what it seemed like anyway.

So in the end, Harry, Narcissa and Bellatrix became acquainted on a more personal level. Torturing someone probably didthat to people. And women always found ways to join forces when it counted.

Then, to find out that she and his lord were distantly related, was an absolute shock.

Then there was the fact that she wished the Dark Lord a 'happy birthday' before they left, which had everyone floundering in appalled nausea. The man's eyes had narrowed slightly, but other than that, he accepted her words with a curt nod and wished her well.

This night was so confusing and Severus had no idea what was the most pressing. Harry's obvious claim on him or her and his lord's congenial budding relationship.

Harry sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Severus, I think you're over thinking all of this too much. Yes, I get along withthe man, but I know that he's trying to butter me up. He did not pull one Dark Lord like thing this evening because of me. I was not so fooled though. Yes, he is very charming and has a very deep and enthralling air about him, but I can spot those sort of falsities a mile away. No, I did not fall for his sweet words and false sentiments. If I didn't disagree with his actions and goals so much, Voldemort would make a very good companion. But alas, it will never be more than an acquaintanceship."

He nodded silently as she explained her actions. That made a lot of sense now that he thought about it. His lord was very fetching with his words and disposition, but Harry was 'trained' on how to deal with people like the heir of Slytherin.

Harry turned him slightly, making him face her. "And about my whole claim, I wasn't being mendacious. I  _do_  like you, more than all other men I know, which aren't many admittedly, but still, you are much better than any of them anyway. I can wait however, because I know that you may not be ready for long-term commitments, considering your past."

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

"I know that you and Lily Evans were friends at one point in time and I know that you liked her more than a friend. I noticed immediately that you were always staring at her and after some trips through some people's minds, I know that you and she were friends long before Hogwarts and those sort of things don't just stay friendships. It's rare for friendships like that to not have at least one person feeling something romantic for the other. I read about this and the statistics were very low."

Severus didn't know whether to be confused, mortified or flattered. She knew he liked Lily! Was he really that obvious?

"I will admit that your obsession with her seems to have dwindled within the last four months, but it's obvious you still care. However, your feelings may no longer be that of a romantic interest. I truly don't know, that's all in your head and heart."

Oh Merlin, she knew! That was so horrifying!

"I don't mind though. When I'm done, you will be mine fully and there will be no question in  _your_  mind. The game is on, Severus."

She stepped back and gave him a coy smile. "I have to pack because we need to be at Kings Cross tomorrow before eleven. Good night Mr. Snape, sleep well."

With a parting kiss on his cheek, Harry left him standing in the parlor, completely flabbergasted at the recent events in his life.

Severus placed a hand on his cheek and huffed a barely distinct laugh. He was more than smitten, that was for sure.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I will tell you now, I only like half of the content of this chapter. Only half!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Harry Potter fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly to celebrate Severus' birthday. January 9th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry entered the Room of Requirement with a small grin on her face. It was January ninth of the year 1978 and she was on a mission. A mission that involved Severus and sneaking out of Hogwarts for the evening.

Said man was busy stirring a potion in his special lab in the Come and Go Room.

It had been nine days since they had returned from Yule break. Nine days after her confession to Voldemort concerning her feelings for Severus. She had been blunt and possessive in front of the Death Eaters and with the way everyone acted, it was hilarious.

They day after the welcome back feast, Harry ventured up to Dumbledore's office and told him about the gathering. The man had already known about Severus and his plans for after Hogwarts, but he didn't know everything.

With some information, Dumbledore was properly warned on a few things and was able to prepare for his plans correctly.

Now that Dumbledore knew Harry was going to be working on Severus, she was allowed to pretty much get away with certain things that others would be in trouble for. Such as leaving the school and not returning for a certain amount of hours at a time.

Well, seventh year curfew was 11:30 in the evening. They had to be in the dorm by that time, not necessarily go to sleep.

She sidled up to Severus and batted her eyelashes at him. He added some more ingredients and altered his stirring method twice, before he settled the stirring rod down on prepared cloth used for potion making.

"What has you so enthusiastic?"

"Well…" she drew the words out, looking down at his cauldron to quickly determine what he was brewing and how long it would take. "I need your assistance with something when you're finished with the Blood Bane."

Severus dried his hands on a separate cloth used for keeping the fingers clean while brewing and gave her his full attention. "I could help you now. The potion has to settle for a few moments before I finish adding the blood root and the angel's trumpet." **(A/N: I just came up with Blood Bane. 'Bane' is a synonym for 'poison'. So it stands to reason that Blood Bane is a poison for the blood. Angel's Trumpet and Bloodroot, are both poisonous plants. Slow acting in my case, because blood only pumps fast when the body is in motion for a certain period of time.)**

Harry shook her head, "My need for your aid may take a while. I can wait for you to finish. This can be difficult to brew and I'd like you to finish it. Though I could have sworn the bloodroot was one of the  _first_ ingredients in the potion."

Severus smirked, making her stomach flutter. "I've reconfigured the entire process and developed my own that gives better results with less time wasted."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Of course you did. Why are you brewing a poison?"

"I'd prefer to have it on hand. Also, I'm going for a Mastery and being able to brew this, which isn't taught in Hogwarts curriculum, would earn me more points."

"I thought you were going for Defense Mastery?" she asked, brows furrowed.

He shrugged lightly, "I am proficient at both."

A snort, "Of course you are."

He sent her a look and she put her hands up in defense, "I agreed with you! Don't give me that look, mister Snape."

Severus's mouth twisted in a sneer, "Never call me that. It sounds bloody awful."

Harry smirked and gave an imperious bow while saying, "As you wish, my Prince."

Dark eyes caught her own and Harry could see the contemplation deep within. Severus did not comment, which meant it was okay for her to call him such.

She leaned against the table and watched him finish his potion. He went through the motions easily, bottling his concoction quickly and labeling the vials. Finally, he made sure everything was cleaned properly before relinquishing everything to the room and they both watched as everything disappeared now that they weren't needed any longer.

"It is four in the afternoon. What do you need?"

Harry smiled, "You want to put that in your room, or should I put it in my bag?"

Severus looked at the beaded bag she was holding, courtesy of Mione of course, and quirked a brow. "Why do you insist upon carrying that around everywhere you meander?"

A shoulder lifted and she hummed. "I don't trust the Slytherin girls to keep their hands to themselves. I'm powerful, apparently appealing to the males, wanted by the Dark Lord and intelligent. I'm a threat and I've learned girls can be petty. It's the reason why I do not have female friends, though Narcissa I suppose could be considered an acquaintance. Still, girls can be very immature and I do not trust my possessions around them without being guarded, spelled, enchanted, and anything else I can think of."

Severus nodded and handed the potion vials over. Harry took them carefully and placed some charms on them, before setting them in the first compartment in her bag. Thank Merlin that Mione thought ahead.

"Okay, now you can come with me!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, making sure the door disappeared before they left the corridor.

"Let's be off!"

"Where are you taking me?"

Harry shushed him as they took a secret passage from the seventh floor to the third floor and came out of a portrait about ten feet from the One-Eyed Witch Passage.

Harry looked around quickly, before rushing over to the statue and tapping the hump twice. " _Dissendium_."

Severus was by her side instantly as the statue's hump opened to reveal a slide, allowing Harry to shove Severus inside, ignoring his yell of surprise and the sound he made upon landing. She then jumped in herself and made sure the passage was closed.

She landed on top of Severus, who was laying in the dirt of the old secret corridor.

" _Unf_!"

She giggled and rolled off him, "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I could be worse," he murmured while sitting up and rubbing his head. "How did you know about that?"

"I was here all summer and had a chance to learn the castle intimately. Come, we have a full night ahead of us."

He accepted her hand and stood, while giving her a confused look. "What do you mean, 'full night'?"

Her smile turned devilish as her eyelids dropped, giving her a lazy looking expression. "Dear Prince we do not sneak out of school grounds for no reason, now do we?" she asked in a tone full of false innocence.

"Why are we sneaking at all?"

She wound her arm through his and began tugging him along. "Why else, but to celebrate your birthday!"

She saw his face flushed instantly and laughed, "Come, birthday boy, we must venture! Luckily we don't have to take this way on the way back. The end might be closed by then. But I know other ways of getting into the school so it isn't hard."

Harry pulled her Invisibility Cloak from her bag when they neared the secret door. Severus's eyes went wide when she slipped it around their shoulders and forced both to hunch down in order to fit completely.

She lightly pushed up on the tile and smiled when she saw that the coast was clear. They climbed out quickly and replaced the tile so no one suspected a thing.

"How did you know about that?" Severus asked in a barely heard whisper.

"I'm just that amazing," she answered simply.

They moved up the stairs and out the open door, skirting around the worker standing at the register. Around the counter and past several people and out the door when someone left. Harry lead them over to a narrow alley and proceeded to remove the cloak and slipped it back into her bag.

"We just sneaked out of school through a secret passage, under the protection of an Invisibility Cloak. We are going to be in so much trouble."

Harry scoffed, "Hello? We have magic. Glamours work wonders."

She waved her wand over him and then herself, making sure that the glamours were in place.

"How do I look?" Severus asked, looking down at himself.

Taking a leaf from Luna's book, Harry answered, "Exceptionally ordinary."

"Is that good?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. Now, take my hand."

He did so cautiously and she focused on Diagon Alley and Disapparated.

Severus grunted as they landed, "Side-Along is the worst."

"I know. Come, we're going to Fortescue's."

"Are you sure I even like ice cream?"

"Chocolate mint chip," she answered quickly, making him flush.

"How did you know?"

"Magic."

Five hours of non stop tomfoolery. It was the best day Harry had had in a long time and by the way Severus was smiling, she'd venture a guess that it was the best for him as well.

She sneaked them back in Hogwarts' through the Dark Forest, which led closest to Hagrid's. The half Giant didn't know that there was a secret door in the large boulder by his hut. It was a magical entrance that could only be opened by a Parselmouth. Hence, Harry and Voldy were the only ones who could open it. Voldy would have to get to the boulder first to get near the castle.

The tunnel led up to the Herbology Greenhouses, right from under a curtain if ivy that was enchanted to look unnoticeable.

"Why do you even know about this?" Severus whispered.

"I'm amazing."

He huffed.

She pulled out the map and took a quick look around. No one near the entrance to the other secret door. Good.

She tugged Severus along and into the castle by the small door connected to the greenhouse area. She then pushed him up to a portrait and hissed at it, until a secret stairwell appeared behind the woman inside. She nodded and stepped aside and Harry stepped into the artwork, pulling Severus with her.

"Why do you know about this?!"

"Are you going to ask that every time?"

"It's just a shock to learn that these things exist and no one knows about them."

"A lot of things exist that no one knows about, Severus."

"Touche."

With a glance at the map, she opened the portrait at the top of the stairwell and slipped out, pulling him with her. And then they rushed to the Room of Requirement and ensconced themselves inside, giggling like children.

"Sneaking around this place is so easy if you know where to go."

Severus gave her a very bland look and took the map from her hands. She allowed him, since it had been renamed in order to not connect to the Marauders. 'The Guide to Hogwarts' was a better name. Especially since it charted out dozens of more places than the original.

"Not everyone has a magical map or an Invisibility Cloak.  _Others_ would find it difficult to get anywhere secretly."

"Well…"

"They also are not Parselmouths, able to hiss a few unknown words and order strange portraits to change for their benefit."

"Well I-"

"They also do not have control of their magic enough to perform wandless and wordless magic in order to get their way. Admit it, you are different than everyone else and you know it."

Harry glared at him. "You're an arse, Severus."

"I speak the truth only and you know it well. Admit it."

"I already know I'm better, I don't have to admit a thing. Still, it isn't so hard to use one's mind every now and then."

"Ah, but then they wouldn't be dunderheads any more, would they?" Severus smirked.

Avada orbs rolled toward the ceiling. She opened her bag and pulled out his collection of potions he had brewed earlier. "In case anyone questions where we've been. I have all of my potion supplies in here and we can say that you used them."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry had been in the Library, putting her stack of reading material away, when her solitude was disrupted.

Red hair and green eyes flashed in front of her and she knew immediately who this was. Someone she had been avoiding her entire time while in the past, despite being in two classes with her. Lily Evans.

With a sigh, the resident Metamorphmagus turned to the young woman currently blocking her way out of the bookcases. "Yes, Evans?"

Lily Evans had bright green eyes. Harry's eyes had always been compared to them, but she didn't see the similarity. Harry's were reminiscent of the killing curse. Perhaps when she was born they were like Lily's were. But maybe her exposure to the Unforgivable - not once but twice! - affected her more than some would assume. Her eyes were a lot brighter than when she was younger.

Lily looked her over, calculatingly.

"Do you know what you are getting into?"

Harry's hair bled black instantly and she drew herself up, two inches taller than Lily was. A sharp brow rose. "Do elaborate. I'm afraid you're not being too forthcoming with your meaning, Evans."

Lily's nostrils expanded as she took a deep breath and straightened much like Harry had. "You Slytherins and your dark magic and the path you lead."

Harry could feel a spark of interest light within her abdomen. Excitement over a possible argument where she was about to slam whoever attempted to talk over her. This would be fun.

"That 'path I lead'?" she repeated the words slowly, brow still quirked. Lily gave a firm nod, mouth set tightly.

Harry stepped into Lily's personal space and focused her magic, lacing her voice with it and speaking in true Umbridge fashion. "So sorry, but it sounds to  _me_  as if you are lumping me in with the miscreants Slytherin House is mostly comprised of. As if _I_  am  _anything_ like the majority of those fools. As for my life, I haven't even decided what I will do once done with Hogwarts, not that it is any of your business, Evans. Now about dark magic, you've heard of my home life. It's all I learned for nearly eighteen years. You expect me to suddenly be a fairy of lightness? Not at all, Evans."

She held up her right hand, a white light focusing in the center. "Since you cannot do wandless or wordless magic, you do not know what this is. This is the severing charm.  _Diffindo_. Light magic, Evans." She held the light closer to the other woman's face. "This could be used to  _cut your head off_. Stop acting as if dark magic is the only magic that can hurt or kill. Far from it. I am not evil just because I use dark magic. I haven't been around people enough to do anything considered 'evil'. And while we are on it, 'evil' is a subjective term. We all have our definitions of it. Do not let your foolishness cloud your thought process. Not everyone in Slytherin will follow Voldemort, not everyone is a pureblooded bigot, not everyone uses dark magic, and not everyone is 'evil'."

Lily's wide eyes were staring at the flash of light in obvious worry. She flinched when Harry said - more like hissed - Voldemort's name and grew pale at the implication of the spell cutting her head off.

"E-even so, Slytherin is a horrible House and getting tangled in with Severus and his friends will bring you down."

Harry had heard some stupid things in her life, but seriously?

"And where did you hear that Severus had  _friends_?"

Lily blinked suddenly, most likely not expecting that as her next question.

"James and Sirius have seen him with the Slytherin boys, lurking around corridors."

Harry laughed. High, fake, and loud, in Lily's face. Lily flinched back again.

"I was told that you were intelligent, but I was right to be skeptical, Evans."

"What?!"

"What would possess you to believe the words of the people who hate Severus most and would do anything to get you to hate him so that you'll finally go out with James and stop associating with a Slytherin? Of course they're going to lie to you! James Potter is an arrogant twat with a creepy obsession over you and once you declared your friendship was over with Severus are you really certain that he wouldn't do what he could to make you hate Severus more?"

"What are you saying?"

Harry smirked and leaned into Lily's space, making the Gryffindor back up.

" _I_  am the only friend Severus has."

Lily's head was shaking back and forth. "Not possible. He's a Slytherin! They are slimy and terrible to people!"

At Harry's raised hand, Lily flinched back again and stopped speaking.

"You are really ignorant, aren't you? You think there aren't muggleborns and halfbloods in Slytherin. Severus and I are perfect examples of halfbloods. There are muggleborns too. We are not treated well by the purebloods. They hate us and discriminate against us constantly. Those who are not pureblood in Slytherin, suffer psychological torture at the hands of their peers.

So we have Severus Snape. Son of the disowned embarrassment of a daughter, of the Prince Line. Halfblood because his mother married a muggle. He comes in and is sorted into Slytherin. Everyone knows he's either muggleborn or halfblood. They find out his lineage and he is made a disgrace of Slytherin for being the progeny of a disowned pureblood who married a muggle of all things. They cannot sabotage him physically nor can they destroy his work, because they risk losing points for their own House. What do they have left to attack? His mind.

Severus has proven to be better than the other Slytherins - sans me, of course - in Potions and Defense. A disgraced halfblood being better than all the purebloods in Slytherin, is not good. Add on the fact that he was friends with  _you_!"

Harry shook her head in bewilderment, truly wondering what Severus was thinking.

"Muggleborn and Gryffindor. Worst combination in the minds of the Slytherin purebloods. They are not his friends. They are not my friends. We are better than them and we are not going to sell our lives and freedom away to some hypocritical blood purist  _tyrant_."

Harry let it all sink in, even as she silently lamented the fact that her parents weren't what everyone had made them out to be.

"He was horrible to me after I went through the trouble of helping him," Lily finally said, chin jutting up defiantly.

Harry's brows raised simultaneously in shock.

"You know, Evans. I've done a lot of studying on friendships and I've come to the conclusion that when it comes to your friends, nothing you do should be considered 'going out of your way'. You should help them because it is the  _right thing to do_. The fact that you expressed it like that and refused to forgive him after one measly little mistake, shows how you didn't really value his friendship.

Oh! Perfect Lily! Can't do anything wrong. Perfect Lily has never made a mistake in her lifetime. Perfect Lily has never regretted an action nor has she ever had to beg for forgiveness because of said action.  _Perfect Lily_."

Harry sneered. "He made a mistake and apparently threatened to sleep outside Gryffindor Tower. He prostrated himself before you in full view of the school and you turned him away. So that 'arrogant toerag' you claimed to hate so much in your childhood, obviously held more importance in your mind if you could take his word so easily after everything you've seen he and his friends do to people. Especially to your 'best friend'. You are shameful and it is actions like  _yours_ that make people think badly of muggleborns."

Harry stepped forward and pushed Lily out of the her way, leaving the section altogether.

Could everything really be so turned around? Could her parents and the Marauders literally be the bad guys? Because on the receiving end after doing absolutely nothing wrong, it sure seemed that way.

And the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin things was a way too out of hand! And the soft and caring Lily Evans wasn't doing a bloody thing to make it stop. Obviously, people lied to her about everything. Because seeing it with her own eyes, verified the truth. And what a sad truth it was.

* * *

"Ah! Hogsmeade!"

Severus cleverly ducked under her spread arms as she twirled in front of him.

"A bit excited, are we?"

"I like snow," she answered simply, gesturing to the landscape and the flurries falling around them. "It's so pure now. Untouched. Unmarred by imperfection."

Severus watched as she spun around some more, remaining silent.

"Want to go to the  _Two Broomsticks_?" she asked as she twirled. Apparently, they didn't add another broomstick until the beginning of the nineties.

"For  _Butterbeer_?" he asked with a sneer lacing his voice.

She stopped and looked at him. "We are both old enough to purchase Fire Whiskey and Schlaggen. So long as we aren't inebriated when we return to the castle, we can drink something other than Butterbeer."

He smirked. "I like the way you think."

* * *

"Slughorn is holding a Valentine's Banquet?" Harry said in horror.

Severus nodded. "Yes. The required colors must be white, red, and pink. Variants of those colors are acceptable as well."

"So if I wore blood red, do you think that'd be okay?"

Severus froze and turned to look at her. "I'm positive that you would look smashing in anything."

"Aw, such a charmer, Sev."

"Yes, well," Severus coughed into his fist and straightened his collar. "It is the truth."

"Are you going to the banquet?"

"Perhaps. Are you?"

They stared at each other and Harry sghed inwardly, knowing she'd be the one to ask. "Sev, will you go to the banquet with me?"

"Why do you keep asking me to these things? Shouldn't you be interested in someone else?"

The girl - blonde for the day - gave him a bland look. "Have you already forgotten my talk with snakey? You are mine."

He sputtered, "Now when you say 'mine', do you mean, like, permanently?"

"Always, Severus."

"Oh."

* * *

Harry had been minding her own business down by the lake. Severus was busy with his potioneering and she was bored. After a visit with Hagrid, she went down to the lake and sat in the shade of a tree in order to read a book she pulled form the Library. Something about the anatomy of magical people. She was in the male section.

She was in the middle of comparing the Kasai Youkai to dragons, when something bright and orangish, hit her Parselmagic Protego. She looked up, not at all surprised to see the Marauders getting closer. On the shield, the Blasting Curse was held at bay.

More drama. Yay.

She looked up and waited patiently as they suddenly halted their progression. They couldn't get any closer due to her magic holding them back.

"What now, Potter?"

"What is this? Let us go!" the bespectacled teen demanded. "Twenty points from Slytherin!"

Harry rolled her eyes and waved her wand. Prongs sprung forth and looked to her for instruction. She patted his head and said, "Go fetch Professor Dumbledore please? There seems to be an issue that only he can solve."

She went back to reading, ignoring her 'visitors'.

"We haven't done anything to you!" Sirius hissed. Harry could hear the silent  _yet_ at the end though.

"You attempted and your curse is being held in place by my shield and since it is on the outside, one of you cast it and when the professor checks your wands, he'll find out which of you attempted to use  _Confringo_ on me. Do you even know what that spell does?"

She received no answer and looked up, leveling them with a glare. "That is the Blasting Curse, used by Death Eaters and Voldemort especially in setting homes of innocents on fire and burning people to death. As a curse, it is considered Dark Magic, you know."

In her time it wasn't, but in the seventies, it was.

There were multiple sputterings and choked denials.

"You're nothing but a dirty Slytherin!" Sirius hissed.

"Sorry, I showered this morning and am dirt free."

"Oh come off it! We all know you're nothing but evil!" James sneered.

Harry felt Prong getting closer and could feel Dumbledore's magic approaching. Remus could apparently scent them, because he tried to warn his friends.

"I think you should stop talking, James."

"Stuff it, Moony. Even you can't deny that she's obviously a follower of You-Know-Who. She's as dark as they come."

Harry frowned at looked to Remus. "I don't understand you, Potter. You claim to be some sort of Light Blessing, yet you hang around a Black of all people, who was taught the Dark Arts since childhood. And then the wolf."

Everything came to a shuddering halt there. Terror.

"Lupin reeks of Werewolf and misses every full moon. Not hard to pick up without traipsing about your mind. Werewolves are considered Dark Creatures, given a  **XXXXX** rating and are supposed to be killed on the spot. I wonder what the Daily Prophet would say to learning about one attending Hogwarts?"

"I'm not evil!" Remus sputtered.

She shrugged, "But you are a Dark Creature, so since you are Dark you must obviously be evil, correct? That is what you and your friends are trying to tell me before, isn't it?"

And Dumbledore appeared in a whirl of periwinkle with orange designs. Not kosher.

"Ms. Morsmangone, I see you are having some problems with our Head Boy and his friends?"

She nodded, "Yes sir. They tend to pick fights with me often. One of them sent the Blasting Curse at me, as you can see."

The Gryffindors looked affronted that Dumbledore wasn't immediately taking their side in anything. Or that he didn't help them and just went to her for the story.

And then the curse was released, as well as the boys and Dumbledore held his hand out expectantly for their wands. Harriet handed her own over and Dumbledore went though the arduous process of checking the history.

Harriet had used a total of ten spells since attaining her wand in the summer. How strange. The Gryffindors did not appreciate that. It was  _unfair_.

"Now Mr. Potter," began Dumbledore who was looking very serious. "I have given you and your friends a lot of mercy over these few years. In all truth, you could each be put in Azkaban for something done by one of you at some point in time, but I have refrained from informing the authorities.

You are seventh years. This has to stop. Young Harriet is an orphan and has only just gotten over the death of her only living relative after being isolated her entire life. She came to me for help, because there was nowhere to go. She is not evil, she does not attack people. She is a model student who doesn't cause mischief."

Harry nearly snorted at that. No mischief that he knew of at least.

The Gryffindors all looked properly chastised. Harry nodded to the man and gave him a small smile.

"I'm afraid that I will be keeping your wands for the remainder of the evening. It seems I cannot trust you to not fight and if Harriet were to respond negatively, she wouldn't be in the wrong. There is a less of a chance for bloodshed from either of you, if you do not have your wands."

Harry nodded, not caring in the least. She could do wandless magic, so it wasn't like this would affect her at all.

James protested heavily. "She can do wandless and wordless magic! She'll hurt us, sir!"

Dumbledore's twinkle died instantly. "And tell me, Mr. Potter, of all the times you have accosted her and Mr. Snape in the corridors, how many times has she attacked you back?"

"Many!"

" _Detention_ , Mr. Potter. An unknown secret of mine, is that the portraits of Hogwarts are spelled to inform me when trouble occurs. Of course I already know what happened and I do not take to liars, Mr. Potter.

As Mr. Snape and Ms. Morsmangone have done nothing to you all school year, you have no reason to attack them."

James scowled at the grass. The Marauders followed his lead. Dumbledore nodded to her and said, "And thirty points to Slytherin for clear foresight and not rising to peer pressure, Harriet." He turned to leave, leaving the students standing around the tree.

There was moment of silence, before Harry's view of the four brats was blocked by blonde hair. Xenophilius. He was smiling as he grabbed her hands and twirled her around a few times.

"I have been searching for Blibbering Humdingers! How has your afternoon been?" he asked after playing a blue orchid in her hair. The black locks immediately melted into a blonde just like Xeno's.

She picked her book up from the dirt and showed it to him, ignoring the Gryffindors still.

"I was reading this and I was actually getting to a part that was becoming confusing because it kept mentioning a word I don't know. What is a perineum?"

Xeno's face went pale suddenly and then bright red. She placed a hand on his forehead, checking if he was feverish. No.

"Are you well?" she asked finally. The Gryffindors were choking in the background.

Xeno looked around wildly for a second, before nodding calmly. "I suggest that you ask Severus what that is." He gave her an award winning smile.

"Why? Would he actually know about it? Aren't you male? The book says all males have it."

Light blue eyes darted back and forth. "Y-yes, well, you intend to marry Severus, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well then, he should answer that."

"Okay, then," she shrugged.

They linked arms and walked toward the castle, leaving the strangely cackling Gryffindors behind.

Harry's eyes rolled at them. She didn't see the humor.

**A/N: Another one done! If you don't know what a perineum is, look it up. :)**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other stories.**

**See ya!**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

 

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other stories. "Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn' and 'Surge de Hydra' were just updated a few days ago.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepening the relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily is annoying in this. Sev is cute. Harry is clueless.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Severus Snape was a young man of eighteen years. Until his seventh school year started he'd never had what some called a 'healthy libido'. Even when he was in love with Lily he never thought of her that way. It had seemed too awkward an action to follow through with. And then his seventh year began and he met Harriet Morsmangone.

She was a Metamorphmagus. She was beautiful. She was powerful. She followed him around for two months non stop.  _Him_! Not Crouch or Merlin forbid,  _ **Black**_ of all people. She sought  _him_  out above all others and called him her friend. The only other person she was friends with was Lovegood.

And she had been the one to awaken said things inside him that he hadn't bothered contemplating before. He'd admit to giving up after losing Lily's friendship. But not just in romance, just relationships period. She was remarkably tolerant of him for years and if  _she_ couldn't stand him anymore, then who would?

And then Harriet told the Dark Lord, right in front of  _all_  of his followers, that she planned to have Severus as 'hers'.

He had thought that that was the most embarrassing moment in his life. Until she followed right up with a kiss to his cheek. And then repeated the action on his birthday and pretty much tricked him into sneaking from the castle to go celebrate.

She'd slowly managed to top her previous performance every time. Severus could only hope that each day wasn't the day she decided to best her last action.

Today was one of those days. It was also a day that his hopes were completely ignored by whatever omnipotent being that reigned over the universe.

Harry ran up to him after saying farewell to Lovegood. And the very first thing out of her mouth was, "Severus, what is a perineum?"

The morbidity of his embarrassment would haunt him for decades. He was sure.

" _W-why_  are you asking me?" he sputtered, trying to get back into his aloof character and failing miserably.

"I was reading a book and Xeno came by and I asked him. He said that since I have my sights set on you, it would be best that you answer the question. So what is it?"

Lovegood was going to suffer. Severus couldn't begin to articulate the various ways he could torture the blonde. How dare he subject Severus to this embarrassment! And Harry was just standing there expectantly. She was waiting for him to answer her! How was he going to answer that?!

"It's a part of the body," he mumbled reluctantly.

"I've never heard of it. Is it that well known?"

_Merlin don't ask things like that!_

"Perhaps your aunt didn't expect you to have to learn about it."

"But where is it? Why are you blushing?  _Oh_! Is it sexual?!"

Her voice had risen higher than her usual mumble and she had spoken with perfect clarity. Nearly everyone within a ten foot radius, heard what she said and they proceeded to stare openly. Severus flushed in horror at what was probably going through their heads.

"Keep it down!" he hissed lowly and tugged on her arm. Snickers followed their departure and he sighed. There would be rumors floating by dinner time. Merlin help him.

"It's not something you just talk about out in the open, Harry."

The young woman was grinning suddenly.

"What?!" he snapped, feeling annoyed.

"You've never actually called me by my name before. It sounds nice. Do it more often."

That was all she got out of it? Seriously?

He continued to drag her away as he attempted to think of how to convey to her that certain things were not meant to be expressed in public. She was so stunted that she most likely didn't understand why he was embarrassed. As to so casually speak of  _sex_ in the middle of a busy corridor!

"Listen, Harry," he began, heeding her request. "That isn't something to talk about around people. Quite frankly, I wish you hadn't asked at all, because there are just certain things that I do not want to think about right now."

"But it's okay to talk about when we're alone, right?"

He fought off the instinctive urge to yell 'no' in her face. Yelling would get him nowhere in this. He had to be calm and collected. She had to be made to understand.

He rubbed a reluctant hand over his face and sighed. "Harry, how would you feel if someone decided to discuss your monthly visitor and the length of its cycle, out in the middle of the Great Hall where anybody can hear?" he asked, hoping that he sounded as patient as he was trying to come across.

"I'd be a bit worried that they were taking such interest in my bodily functions."

That was not the answer he'd been expecting. In all honesty, he thought he was about to get pummeled. Of course Harry couldn't be normal in this one instance, could she?

He mentally cried tears. He didn't want to be the one to do this. He didn't want to have to think about any of this! At least not while in school.

"Harry, the perineum is an area of sensitive skin that could be erogenous if  _handled_  properly."

There, he said it. Sort of.

She stared at him without blinking. He hated it when she didn't blink!

"So, men and women have this?"

"Yes."

"And it makes sex good?"

"I wouldn't… be the one to ask," he gritted out.

"We should try it."

He choked on his own saliva. And how could he not?

"We aren't married!" he sputtered. "Or even in a relationship!"

Harriet stared again, before an ungodly glint entered her gaze. "Was that a proposal?"

Dear Merlin, what was he going to do with this girl?

**Wrong!**

He wasn't a pervert.

**No!**

"Harry, why are you so so intent on having  _me_?" he asked, uncomfortable with their current line of discussion

"I like you. You're attractive, smart, hilarious, awkward in a cute way, and you seem to make up for all the information and manners I lack. If you've noticed, no one else but you and Xeno have reached out to me in any way. I have two people I consider friends and forged a romantic attachment to the one who wasn't already affianced and whom I spend a majority of my time with. Of course I'd want you."

She said it nonchalantly, but he was sure he saw a glimmer of sadness. Perhaps she wanted more friends? It wouldn't surprise him since she wasn't used to having people around.

He sniffed, trying to will away the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Would you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone would be gone.

She grinned, "Sure. Where to?"

"I have a plan. You'll see tomorrow."

She said yes! He felt ill and happy all at once. If that was even possible.

"Secretive. I like it."

They continued to walk to the Common Room. Severus was under the impression that the subject was dropped. Until she asked, "So are we going to test that perineum thing any times soon?"

* * *

Severus had worked out a deal with the House Elves. Harriet had shown him the entrance to the Kitchens months prior and he had gone down to asked for their assistance. The Elves liked Harriet and readily agreed to aid him.

They requested that he remain respectful of her and then they'd help. He was already doing his best in that department, so the promise wasn't difficult to make.

They provided a nice blanket of a soft, green shade. They also planned out their lunch. Harriet had particular tastes, so there was a lot of treacle tart on the dessert list. Her preferences were very childish in a sense. She preferred pumpkin juice and tarts than normal food. Though she would eat fruit. So he made sure that all her favorites were in the large basket.

He thanked the Elves and left to meet Harriet in the Entrance Hall.

She was standing beside a suit of armor, nodding her head to an unheard beat. She did that a lot.

She smiled widely when she noticed him, making his stomach flutter.

"Where to, Sev? Is that a wicker basket? Are we having a picnic?!"

She sounded so delighted over the idea and her excitement was easy to see. She was practically jumping up and down. More of a bounce but the effect was the very same.

"Yes."

He offered his unoccupied arm and she took it quickly.

It was a relatively warm April afternoon. The grass on the grounds were perfectly trimmed, thanks to the Thestrals that barely anyone could see. The lake was like a large onix pool. Harriet skipped ahead and chose the spot she wanted by twirling a few times and smiling.

He retrieved the blanket and set it out quickly.

"Ooooh," she murmured when she laid eyes on the food he brought.

She plopped down - literally plopped - and folded her legs beneath her, fixing her skirt quickly.

"You thought of everything!"

She did not reach for the normal food. She went for dessert first, gladly grabbing a tart and taking a bite.

Severus stared for a few seconds, watching as her mouth just… He was becoming a pervert.

"So what bought this on?" Harriet asked after a bite of her tart.

"Just… didn't want to be watched by others. They seem to like staring at us whenever we go somewhere and this was nicer."

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better date, I approve."

He sputtered.

"Well, it  _is_  a date. It's the second you've asked me to. I'm usually the one taking charge, but it's nice for you to do it every now and then."

'Date'? Since when did he ask her for such an outing.

The Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor. That was what she was talking about. Bloody hell.

And she mentioned that she liked it when he 'took charge'. There was no way she knew the implications of her words. She was too naive to hear it. Or understand it for that matter.

She talked about sex like it was just something people did. Like it wasn't something sacred. She probably didn't know anything beyond the basics. And she obviously saw nothing wrong with just asking about sex in the middle of a busy corridor.

He was in for an interesting friendship.

A friendship that she wanted to evolve into something more. Marriage. Meaning love and children and all those things that proper couples were supposed to do.

But neither of them were what people considered proper.

A soft warmth on his cheek startled him back to the present. Harriet had just kissed his cheek again.

"You were floating off somewhere, Sev."

"Thank you," he cleared his throat.

"Wrackspurts make the brain go fuzzy, so I don't blame you." she commented lightly, taking another bite of her sweet.

The bloody hell were Wrackspurts? Was that one of Lovegood's made up creations?

Just then, Harriet's black locks bled blonde and she began to hum much like Lovegood did. Yes, it was his influence for certain.

"Hey Sev, look at what I can do!"

She plucked a nearby Butterwort from the grass and held it between her fingers. It began to glow. The purple petal turned red, then blue and finally gold.

"This is so much easier than hunting down different flowers. It's fun too."

His jaw dropped. That kind of Transfiguration, was rare to come by.

"You like it?"

"Yes," he answered quickly. "It's rather amazing, but I'm beginning to get used to the fact that you do amazing things on a near constant basis."

And she was the one flushing now.

It was rare that he received that sort of response from her. She was usually so stoic or innocent, but apparently, compliments on her magic were what really got her attention. Not her looks or her clothing. Simply saying he liked her magical ability was enough to make her happy.

"Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, just eating and observing nature at Hogwarts.

Severus was drawn to Harriet once again, as one of the roaming Thestrals - a small foal - wandered on over to her side and she began to pet it. She raised her hand to the right and called out, " _Accio_  rabbit!"

He looked toward the Dark Forest, seeing a small white form flying through the air. It landed, clutched tightly in her palm. She mumbled something, the rabbit going limp a second later, and it's body was suddenly on fire.

She shook her hand once and tossed the mutilated carcass away, watching the Thestral dive for it.

It was disgusting and sweet all at once. He just killed a rabbit for a Thestral in order to feed it. She had pet the creature that was sometimes associated as a portent of death. And she killed an small, white rabbit without a glance.

She waved her hand again, making the blood and fur disappear, leaving bare, clean flesh behind.

"Sorry about that. He was hungry."

"How did you know that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I've always understood animals on a small level," she admitted. "Insects too. Sometimes, they were all I had to talk to. They having a deep understanding that you don't see often in others."

She normally didn't like talking about her past. The rare moments where she would reveal something new, usually made him sad. He had a terrible home life but from what he knew of hers, she had it worse. To consider animals and insects as good conversation holders, was sad.

"People tend to overlook them because they are small, or 'insignificant'. They can't possibly be as smart as humans are, so it's okay to abuse and mistreat and ignore them," she continued, frowning.

She slowly began glaring at the lake and Severus grabbed the last item from the basket and placed it in her open hand. She jolted, looking down at it and smiling suddenly.

"Thanks, Sev."

He had left a Rosa Blanca - a magical breed of flower - in a long vial of Draught of the Living Death. Because it had its own magic, it was able to warp the effects of the draught, turning the petals black and poisonous if added to potions. The rate of the flower decaying was slower than with any other flora.

Harriet smiled at the flower and ran her fingers over the petals.

They sat in comfortable silence until the carriages began returning from Hogsmeade.

Both enjoyed the afternoon together.

* * *

Severus was more open in recent days. At least toward Harriet. He was coming to terms with the fact that Lily did not like him and that Harriet did. He was also beginning to admit to himself that he  _really_ liked her and that he was pleased that she returned his affections.

They were to meet in the library to discuss what to do for an upcoming assignment they'd been made partners for. Charms was just another subject that Harriet excelled at.

He rounded the nearest bookshelf and came to an abrupt halt. Harriet was sitting at a table in the far corner, surrounded by books and parchment. What was out of place in the scene, was the fact that Lily was talking to her.

Actually, from the way they were looking at each other, he'd say they were arguing. Harriet looked ready to kill and Lily had the look that Potter always wore around Slytherins, on her face. The two were leaned into each other, heatedly 'speaking'. Their voices weren't raised, but it was definitely not a pleasant discussion between them.

He backed up behind the shelf and retreated a ways, in order to go around the collection of shelves and get closer to the brewing chaos between the two women.

He came upon their location, slowly, leaning against a shelf in order to listen in without being caught.

* * *

Harriet had simply been waiting for Severus. She was doing her assignments, making sure everything was in order. And then who has to come up and bother her? Lily Evans.

This was becoming monotonous. It was the same thing. One of the Gryffindor idiots would corner her and then a major confrontation would take place and she'd leave feeling annoyed. She never did things like this when she was a Gryffindor. She didn't actively search out anyone in Slytherin, because she wanted nothing to do with them!

But it was like all they could think about was the same thing over and over. They repeated themselves and she had a feeling that they'd keep doing it until they were blue in the face. Redundancy was not appreciated at any time and Harry was sick of hearing about how 'evil' she and Severus were.

Lily stomped on over and began to 'reprimand' her for being so 'horrible' to James and his friends.

"Evans, they came and bothered me. Potter didn't tell you that the Headmaster came and even checked their wands to find them in the wrong, did he? He also received detention for lying to the Headmaster. The professor knows everything that goes on in this castle, because the portraits, knights, statues, and ghosts answer to him whenever something happens. He'll even know about this little confrontation thanks to Barnabas over there," she sneered, pointing to obviously observing portrait.

Evans looked over, flushing instantly. "James didn't mention anything about that."

"Of course not. He's a compulsive liar. You'd best get your account of happenings from Lupin. He's more trustworthy," Harriet scoffed.

"You're so rude to people!" Evans huffed, glaring.

"'Rude'? I consider it rude to stomp up to someone, unannounced or unwanted or  _both_ , and assault them and accuse them of nefarious means. Especially when you only have the word of a liar to back up your claims. Everyone is always going on about how kind you are, but I don't see it. For a Head Girl, you are spectacularly ignorant of the bullying happening all over this school. And who are at the top of this ladder? Your beloved  _Marauders_."

Harriet was becoming tired of hearing the term. It was too much all the time. They were everywhere! When she was younger, she thought it was a marvelous idea, but after meeting them all, she could only wish for their friendships to wither away and die.

It may seem harsh that she was wishing such ill fortune on her parents and their friends, but they weren't her parents in this time period, they were bullies. The very people that Harriet hated with a passion. And Harriet was on the receiving end of a lot of their rubbish and insults.

Lily stepped back once, looking affronted.

"And another thing, why do you feel the need to bother me? I'm sitting here, doing my Charms assignment and you have to interrupt me just to repeat yourself. You are boring. You apparently cannot think for yourself. And you are wasting my time. Bugger off."

Harriet turned back to her parchment, grabbing the quill and dipping it in the ink. She proceeded to ignore the redheaded Gryffindor, in favor of doing her work.

Evans didn't appreciate this and in a completely childish gesture, she reached out and knocked the inkwell all over Harriet's parchment. The Slytherin sat there for a moment, before waving her hand and reversing the movement.

The ink that had been soaking her assignment, retreated into a circular blob before lifting itself and dispensing back into the once again upright inkwell, in a small funnel shape.

She glared up at Evans, who had blanched when she saw Harriet's actions.

"Professor Dumbledore will be hearing about that as well," she simply stated, before returning to her work.

Evans stomped her foot.

She was seventeen at least, right? How many seventeen year olds acted like that?

Harriet felt the brush of Severus' magic. He was nearby, but he wasn't coming out in the open. He was watching.

She showed no sign of noticing him, simply going back to her work.

"Stay away from the Gryffindors!" Evans finally said, practically hissing.

"I wish it were possible. Unfortunately, you all seem to seek me out, even when I'm ignoring you. And then you throw a right tanty when you don't get what you want. Like the whole knocking the ink all over my assignment. That was pathetic by the way.

If you can manage to stop bothering me, I wouldn't have to deal with Gryffindors."

"We don't  _bother_   _you_!"

"Oh really? So I only make it a point to be around two people, neither of which are Gryffindors. And  _you_ are the one who waltzed your annoying little arse over here to whine to me. And I certainly don't want to endure your presence at any time of any day. So tell me, who is the one doing the 'bothering' here, Evans?"

She received no answer. Not that she was expecting one. Gryffindors tended to be single minded. She was ashamed as a former member of that House.

She waited patiently, until Evans got so frustrated at being ignored, that she stomped away, the same as she had arrived.

A moment later, Severus slid into his usual seat, looking like a king as he did so. Harriet took a moment to admire it, before going back to her work.

"Does that happen often?" he finally asked.

"Well, she's only approached me once before. Potter and his lackeys are worse."

"And what did she say before?"

"Things that bear no repeating, Sev."

She did not like Lily Evans. Not at all. But she knew that Severus still wasn't over everything and she wasn't about to ruin the man's image of his long time ex-friend. She'd let Lily do that on her own. That way, Harriet wouldn't seem like a jealous bitch.

Mostly for her benefit, though she was thinking of Severus too.

"I'm sorry. She wasn't like this years ago."

"You should not apologize for her actions. Despite the attitude, she is a grown girl and can handle herself."

Severus did not answer. He simply began working on his own assignments.

A brief touch on her hand, had her looking up. Severus wasn't looking at her, but he didn't pull away either.

She smiled and went back to work, still holding his hand.

He was sweet when he felt like comforting someone.

* * *

April bled into May. The students began buckling down to do their studies. Now that their N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s were coming at the end of the month, they had to really make sure that they did their very best.

Severus put her through every sort of training ahead of time and she forced him to try the Patronus Charm.

"I don't have many good memories," he admitted quietly.

That was exactly how she felt when she was working on the charm. She had her days of 'Harry Hunting'. She had the neglect from the people who were supposed to be her family. She had the horrible things her aunt had told her about her parents.

And Severus hadn't had anything better, even though he had both parents. His father and mother killed each other over a domestic. But domestics were apparently normal things in the Snape household. Severus held no love for his father and resented his mother for ever marrying him and leaving the magical world.

"Well to be forthright, you  _could_  just use a thought. This is a powerful charm and it is powered by happiness. Joy. Either your most powerful memory or thinking of what would make you the happiest. When I started this, I had no good memories either, so I used a dream I had once. That my parents were alive and talking to me. It was strong enough for me to be able to produce a mist after several attempts against a Dementor Boggart."

He sent her a look and she shrugged, "I'm terrified of Dementors because I remember my mother begging for my life as she's being killed by the bright green, Avada. It isn't pleasant."

He winced, almost unnoticeable, but did nod.

He took a steadying breath and lifted his wand. There was a pause. And then...

" _Expecto Patronum_."

Harriet was left to gape as a silvery mist shot out from the tip of Severus' wand, pooling together to form a beautiful, silvery doe. Said creature cocked its head at her, carefully stepping toward her, head raised curiously. It was her exact height and stared her down with a seemingly soul searching gaze. It bumped noses with her and faded from view, leaving her standing there in amazement.

That had been Severus' first attempt. And he'd been so worried over not having happy memories too.

She gave him the largest smile she could manage, face nearly splitting in half at the effort.

She waved her own wand, allowing Prongs to charge out, full throttle. He looked around for the danger and when he saw none, he faced his summoner. The great stag bowed his head to her, before facing Severus. Harriet noticed in a moment of clarity, that he was as tall as Severus was. And Sev was a little over six feet.

Severus stared the protective guardian down, not looking away.

Prongs nodded once before fading away.

"Well that was interesting," Harriet finally said.

"Indeed," murmured Severus.

"What did you use to fuel your Patronus?" Harriet asked, truly curious.

Severus smirked, "Would you be willing to part with what  _you_  used, in return for the information?"

She returned the expression, "Sure. Dancing with you at the Yule Ball."

She had fully come to grips with her interest with him that night. And he was a great dancer. And he was sexy when he laughed and smiled and did pretty much anything.

So she was really into him and it sounded a little corny.

Severus took a measured step into her personal space, making her look up at him. His perfect fingers raised to cup her face…

He was leaning in.

Her mind stopped when their lips connected, because it was just that mind blowing.

She leaned into him when her legs went numb, leaving him to hold her upright, which was accomplished by one hand trailing down her neck and arm in order to wrap around her waist. Goose-flesh spread instantly.

She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his high shoulders and pulling him closer.

It tingled and was so much better than that sloppy kiss she had shared with Cho. Severus' tongue was doing amazing things, unlike Cho's which felt like an invasion of privacy.

Harriet could only wonder where this amazing technique was gathered from, because people didn't just kiss this great without practice… right?

They clutched each other for several moments, trying to ignore the need to breath even as they pulled apart only to plaster themselves against the other once more.

And on this day of May, Harriet had worn a skirt because of the heat and the desire to not waste magic on cooling charms. Her laziness earlier in the day had done her a great service because she was very much enjoying the warmth Severus radiated. Also, wrapping a leg around his trim hip was just perfection.

He pulled back slightly, making her groan in frustration.

"We need to be careful," he said haggardly.

Careful was boring.

"I like you, Harriet. But I also respect you. And I'm not doing this in an abandoned classroom with a woman I'm not married to."

Her brain decided to catch up in that moment and she couldn't help but sigh softly at how sweet he was. Her Sev was such a gentleman.

She slowly disentangled herself from him, feeling strangely cold now that his body heat was gone.

"I understand."

He smiled suddenly and her heart skipped about ten beats. Too bloody attractive for his own good!

"Thank you," he murmured, gently taking her right had and flipping it over in order to place a kiss on her pulse point.

She knew what that was. She'd studied up on it.

It was a request for courtship.

Avada eyes went wide in delight.

"So then, was  _that_ your proposal?"

Sev's head fell into his hands.

* * *

Harriet and Severus shared a look at the large ship waiting for them. Them and the other seventh years.

As the graduating class of 1978, they were finally finished with Hogwarts.

With a giggle, she jumped on his back and wrapped herself around him. He sighed, but steadily boarded the vessel.

And to her surprise, the boat was being pulled… by the giant squid. Literally, its head was poking out of the water and there was a large strap around it.

The boat pushed off from the magical doc and the recently graduated teenagers all shared a look, before whipping out their wands and shooting various colored sparks into the air above the lake, filling the sky with explosive colors and loud, thunderous  _booms_.

The Hogwarts Express was as big and red as ever, welcoming them back for one last ride. Like a fond farewell.

Harriet obviously shared a compartment with Severus, taking turns on a large bottle of Fire-whiskey that was given to them courtesy of the trolley witch. The 'last ride' was free, compliments of Hogwarts' staff who wished them well off and onto good futures.

Harriet and Severus were going away for a year. Severus planned to study up on his Potions knowledge and when they returned, he was going for his Mastery Exam. Since he already created many potions of his own, all he needed was more experience.

Harriet was in search of spells and dueling techniques. So they were pooling their money together in order to travel together and they'd offer their skills along the way if they needed more to spend.

That evening, before they were to leave, Severus would join his fellows at Malfoy Manor and receive the Dark Mark. Harriet was not attending. She didn't want to know what they did. Or if they did anything to anyone. She was going to pretend that everything was hunky-dory and leave it as is.

She'd already foiled Bellatrix's chance of having children and she couldn't do anything to the Dark Side yet. It would look suspicious if she was connected to every bad thing that happened to a Death Eater.

So while Severus would go to  _his_  'meeting' she be meeting Dumbledore to explain her and Sev's plans for the next year and what she should consider.

The two occupants of the compartment smiled at each other once more.

There was war coming. Death. Heartache. Sadness. But they could make the best of the time they had and nothing more. Because wars weren't planned. The sides didn't just agree to start a battle on a specific date. This war was going on for decades and the physical conflict was about to begin.

And they simply had to sit and bear it until it reached its zenith.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**-Lily is redundant, yes.**

**-They finally were macking!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's full(fake) name in this story is, Harriet Jayme Morsmangone. Mors- death, Mangone- dealer. Both are Latin that I have put them together to make a name. Mors-is pronounced like 'horse', with an 'm'. Mangone- Man('a' is pronounced as the 'a' in the word 'father'.) go(as in the word 'go') ne(as in, the sound horses make. Neigh.) Harry's story for the students will come up soon. She'll partially learn how to be a Metamorphamagus during the Summer.


End file.
